Return
by maniaca muajaja
Summary: sangre, gritos, llanto y muerte fueron derramados por una injusticia, las acusaron injusta mente de crímenes que no cometieron unos completos desconocidos que solo quisieron ayudar y las condenaron, su sufrimiento fue escrito en sangre y aran pagar a los causantes de su agonía, aunque tengan que renacer para lograrlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Después de más de un año de búsqueda LA ENCONTRE *u* el nombre de la historia es " _sick love"_ escrita por una talentosa y creativa escritora, sin mencionar que es de mis favoritas llamada "mimiher".**

 **Este fanfic está inspirado por 2 escritoras muy talentosas llamadas "mimiher" y "Rachelgarf" les recomiendo leerlas son sencilla mente maravillosas *3* y merecen TODO EL CREDITO por haberme inspirado total mente n.n.**

 **Les deseo que tengan una maravillosa lectura :3**

 **E corregido muchos errores mas no todos, pero mejore algunas incoherencias que divisé en mi escritura, mil disculpas por la horrografía, prometo mejorar u.u**

 **Como inicio todo parte 1…**

En una época donde los países eran gobernados por la monarquía y reyes que ejercían su voluntad en sus dominios sin pensar mucho en los demás y buscando el beneficio propio donde buscaban obtener mar riqueza y poder de la que ejercían.

La iglesia tenía tanto o incluso más poder que el mismísimo rey en ciertos casos ya que nos encontramos en tiempos muy religiosos y devotos.

Cuando aún creían que los hechizos, las brujas y maldiciones rondaban por los pueblos, reinos y bosques, quienes eran condenados por ser acusados de piratería, traición, brujería, pactos con el demonio… los acusados junto a sus inútiles suplicas y clemencias que no eran escuchadas por las muchedumbres furiosas que gritaban reclamado sangre de forma sedienta y nada piadosa.

Los piratas eran los que dominaban de los mares, donde en cada puerto que embarcaban robaban, mataban, saqueaban, se divertían con las mujeres y se emborrachaban sin límite alguno mientras aun no eran capturados por las llamadas "autoridades" disfrutaban los minutos de placer y dicha cada día posible sin pensar en el mañana.

Sin duda estos fueron tiempos oscuros y duros, en donde los menos fuertes y sin recursos morían en poco tiempo, siendo reprimidos y extorsionados por las gente con poder y riqueza que buscaba de forma egoísta extenderla aún más.

La situación era simple en los casos donde se decía que la justicia había sido quebrada, cuando se trataba de robo o inocentes y pobres campesinos que no podían pagar una deuda financiera, si no podían pagar monetaria mente sus casos, se iban a prisión de por vida, si solo era algo insignificante y sin importancia tenían un plazo considerable para pagar su deuda.

Pero en los casos de brujería, piratería, alta traición contra la corona y pactos con el demonio, estos no tenían una total necesidad de un juicio y de inmediato eran condenados a la orca, fusilados y en la mayoría de los casos puestos en la hoguera para que su completa esencia se destruyera por completo y sufrieran más al morir, pero cada vez las cosas estaban más y más injustas y difíciles, cada vez las que se hacían llamar autoridades eran mucho menos piadosos con los más necesitados y que se notaban que no tenían ni en donde caer muertos.

Y en esta misma situación nos centramos ahora, en donde podemos ver debajo de la lluvia como un grupo de campesinos y soldados de la guardia real tienen a 3 jóvenes de no más de 17 años de edad como prisioneras, una pelirroja que iba al comienzo seguida de una morena que la secundaba y por ultimo una rubia que sollozaba en silencio mientras caminan con la mirada al suelo, sus cuerpos estaban empapados por la lluvia, cada una tenia las ropas rotas y rasgadas con algunas manchas de sangre, sucias de tierra por causa de la persecución y algunas ramas o arbustos que los rasgaron en el trayecto, los pies descalzos, cada una tienen unas cadenas de acero oxidado que las amarraban con fuerza de manos y pies para no poder huir estas cadenas tenían algunas manchas de sangre de los anteriores prisioneros, estas cadenas les lastimaban las muñecas y los tobillos se las amarró con demasiada fuerza con la excusa de que así no se podrían desatar, a cada paso que daban se lastimaban y cada vas el dolor era más insoportable.

Ninguna podría siquiera pensar en tratar de escapar con tantos guardias que les apuntaban con armas de fuego a cada lado cada vez que se movían, cada una tiene una cuerda amarrada como correas en sus delgados cuellos, en el extremo de la cuerda había un nudo que las conectaba con las otras 2 cuerdas amarrándolas así a las 3 por el cuello para que caminaran a la par.

Cada jaleo o empujón que alguno de los hombres les hiciera a una de ellas las otras 2 sufrían lo mismo por estar amarradas mientras las hacen caminar rumbo a una colina que está a la mitad del intenso y frondoso bosque, el mismo bosque en donde las pudieron atrapar a las 3 por casos distintas…

A la rubia la acusaron injusta mente de brujería, vivían sola en una pequeña cabaña cerca del bosque, curaba con floreros, brebajes y hierbas a las personas heridas que se perdían o paraban en su cabaña para pedir ayuda o indicaciones del pueblo más cercano, está siempre con una sonrisa los ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio, les obsequiaba algo de pan y agua antes de que se marcharan al pueblo que estaba a 1 día a pie sin descanso de su cabaña, cada quien le agradecía por su hospitalidad y buena voluntad, esta solo aceptaba el agradecimiento y se despedía de ellos deseándole un feliz y seguro viaje.

Pero todo eso acabo ese día… ella había cometió el peor error de su vida, siempre confiaba de sus premoniciones o advertencias inconscientes, pero aquel día que prefirió ignorar todo este desastre ocurrió, se sentía tan culpable por ello… hace tan solo un par de días vivía feliz y en armonía sin causar problemas a nadie disfrutando ayudando al prójimo pero todo se acabó cunando ayudo a quien no debía y lo recordaba tan bien…

 **Flashback Burbuja…**

Me llamo burbuja, así me ha bautizado mi abuelita cuando nací, ella me decía que cuando me tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez supo de inmediato que nombre quería ponerme, no tengo apellido.

Jamás conocí a mis padres… cada vez que le preguntaba a mi abuelita ella se ponía pálida y se ponía muy mal de salud, así que cuando tuve 12 años deje de hablar por completo de aquel tema prohibido, no soportaba ver a mío abuelita mal…

Ella murió cuando tenía 15 años de edad, dejándome completa mente sola…

Hace poco cumplí los 17 años a finales de primavera que no fue hace más de un par de meses, tengo el cabello rubio y me llega a la mitad de la espalda, siempre me lo recojo en una trenza, me lo recojo o lo dejo suelto, mis ojos son azul cielo y mi piel es algo pálida.

Hacia un día precioso aquella mañana cuando me desperté como de costumbre a la misma hora de siempre para recolectar provisiones y algunas flores para usarlas para mis medicinas en el bosque.

Me levante de mi cama, desayuné un delicioso pan y un vaso de leche, me bañe y me cambie, me puse un vestido sencillo color blanco que me llegaba a mitad del muslo, la falda es algo esponjada.

Todas mis prendas las he hecho yo misma desde que aprendí a coser, e mejorado mucho con los años y la práctica.

Me coloque un corset de color azul oscuro y me lo ajuste a la medida, iba descalza, nunca use zapatos o zapatillas que normal mente usaban las niñas de mi edad, mi abuelita nunca me las hizo pero la verdad es que jamás las necesite, me encantaba sentir la libertad en mis pies, mi cabello lo peine y lo deje suelto, antes de partir dirigí mi vista al retrato de mi abuelita ya fallecida hace más de 2 años, antes de partir le hice una reverencia antes de partir.

Salí por la puerta trasera de mi casa con una cesta en mis manos hecha de tallos de las flores que uso para mis medicamentos, caminaba tranquila hacia el interior del bosque mire el cielo para admirar el bello día que prometía ser, cuando enfoco mi mirada de nuevo fija hacia mi destino algo llamo mi atención me acerqué deprisa hacia esa cosa.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente pude apreciar a un muchacho acostado en el suelo y empecé a rezar para que solo este inconsciente, con algo de temor me agache para poder divisar mejor el rostro de la persona y tomar le el pulso, le agarre de forma algo apresurada le agarre el brazo para comprobar su pulso y gracias al cielo tenia, un poco irregular pero constante, al aliviarme por eso decidí mirar mejor a esta pobre alma y con suavidad voltee el rostro de aquel individuo.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, un hombre… no le colocaba menos de 19 años de edad, de cabellera rubia y alborotada, su escultural rostro con rasgos masculinos pude divisar que estaba adornado por unas adorables pecas a cada lado de las mejillas a pesar de algunas manchas de tierra a causa de la caída que debió tener, nunca antes había podido apreciar a un caballero más apuesto.

Me sonroje un poco por mis propios pensamientos y decidí seguir detallando lo mejor, estaba acostado boca abajo, su frente tenía un muy evidente moretón que de seguro lo dejo inconsciente, este joven vestía de una manera muy peculiar, sus ropas eran largas de un color azul noche, inspeccioné el tipo de costura y pude apreciar la tela tan fina y costosa que se usó para diseñar tal vestimenta (por la calidad dedujo que era seda bordada con hilos de oro), di que algo brillaba por el reflejo del sol, mis ojos curiosos de inmediato se fijaron en el cuello de aquél caballero, un hermoso collar de oro puro y adornado con un dije en forma de cruz (o más conocido como rosario).

Por la forma que tenían sus ropas y lo joven que se veía deduje que era un tipo de aprendiz de monje o algo por el estilo, ya que solo los de ese estatus usaban esas túnicas hechas de ese material tan fino.

Un fuerte sentimiento indescriptible me advirtió alejar me de aquel desconocido y lo dejara a su suerte, muy parecido a mis siempre acertados presentimientos, nunca antes había tenido ese presentimiento tan fuerte y que me emanaba tanto terror…

Por mucho que confiara en mis instintos no pudo hacerlo esa ves… la compasión y lastima eran mucho más poderosas e ignore por completo ese presentimiento para luego comenzar a trasladar a duras penas el pesado cuerpo del muchacho para instalarlo en mi cabaña, para poder curarlo más cómoda mente con mis medicinas naturales.

Cuando por fin pude llegar lo coloque con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban en la cama boca arriba, y acto seguido proseguí a despojar lo de la cadena de rosario para que no se ensuciara, al tenerla en mis manos la admire un poco antes de colocarla en la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama, nunca antes había sostenido en mis manos una joya como aquella (para no decir que nunca había tenido una).

Proseguí a verificar que no tuviera ningún objeto de valor que se pudiera ensuciar y pude ver un bolsillo oculto que tenía en sus ropas pude descubrir una biblia forrada con terciopelo rojo, y una pequeña botella de cristal llena de agua bendita, todo lo coloque en la pequeña mesita de noche y puse a mi pequeño muñeco en forma de pulpo hecho de felpa y ojos de botón.

Cogí una silla de madera que estaba cerca y la puse junto a mi cama para empezar a moler las plantas.

Busque entre todas las gavetas que había en la casa y al fin encontré un trozo de tela y en el vertí la pasta, de forma inmediata se la coloque en la herida del joven, y me asegure de amarrarlo bien en su cabeza para que no se soltara.

Quería ver si tenía otra herida, así que decidí despojar lo de su primera prenda, una tela de color azul noche sujeta a un broche de plata en el hombro derecho, colocaba rodeando encima de un tipo de bata de algodón, sus mangas eran largas, y el vestuario le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos de color blanco.

Coloque el broche junto con la tela y los coloque encima de la pequeña mesa.

Mire breve mente la bata para revisar si tenía alguna mancha de sangra, y efectiva mente, tenía unas pequeñas gotas en su brazo izquierdo, le eleve la manga por encima del hombro para mirar mejor la herida superficial.

Solo coloque unas cuantas gotas de brebaje que aún me quedaba en la parte afectada, después de terminar, decidí arropar lo con el edredón que utilizo para no sentir frió por las noches.

Estaba segura que cuando se despertara y se viera que está en "ropa interior" frente a una chica, me empezara a recriminar que soy una pecadora y me pondrá una penitencia o alguna de esas cosas de monjes, me reí un poco imaginándome la escena que me pareció real mente chistosa.

Al terminar de reír fije mi mirada azulada de manera inconsciente hacia el cuerpo del joven para examinar lo mejor, brazos fuertes y musculosos sin exageración, piernas torneadas, pecho fuerte, piel color crema, su expresión tan tranquila al dormir que decía "no rompo ni un plato", en pocas palabras un chico de infarto, no se veía muy a menudo un chico así de lindo (para no decir que ninguno).

 **POV Narradora…**

-Al parecer he utilizado sabia mente mis últimas hierbas con usted-dice burbuja con voz cansada pero le dedica una sonrisa amigable y acto seguido se levanta de su asiento, toma su canasta y se dirige a la puerta trasera para recoger lo que requiere en el bosque, antes de pasar por la puerta le da una última mirada al joven y acto seguido sonríe para retirarse

-"de seguro tendrá hambre al despertar… le preparare algo especial para que se sienta cómodo"-piensa tarareando una melodía hacia el bosque

Después de una o dos horas regresa a casa con la canasta llena de frutos, hongos, flores y las hiervas, entre por la puerta trasera y entre a mi hogar para revisar si el chico había despertado, lo encontré sentado en la cama con ambas manos en la cabeza (de seguro por el dolor o por que intentaba entender que ocurrió) y los ojos abiertos, cuando oye el chillido de la puerta fija su mirada tan profunda como el mar se encuentra con su mirada tan clara como el cielo

Ambos se miraron muy sorprendidos, el extraño por qué no entendía nada y ella por la impresión de que se despertó más rápido de lo que había previsto.

Por auto reflejo y con una rapidez sorprendería a cualquiera, cogió el edredón y se tapó hasta el pecho al darse cuenta de que solo estaba en bata sin su manto, al percatarse de aquella reacción la joven de ojos azules no puede aguantar una pequeña risita involuntaria.

Esto causa un muy notable sonrojo en el chico por la vergüenza y la ternura que emanaba la chica.

Cuando por fin seso la leve risa, lo saluda y proseguí a sacar todo lo que había en la canasta, ella podía sentir su mirada clavada en su persona todo el tiempo, cuando ya se sentí muy incómoda volteo su rostro para preguntar le con voz tranquila.

-Necesitas algo?-le pregunta burbuja al chico misterioso, este al verse descubierto empieza a negar con la cabeza y baja la mirada algo nervioso.

-Solo… solo quería saber cómo se llama la amable alma que dios me a mando para ayudar me-dice el chico sin atreverse a dirigir la mirada a la preciosa joven.

-Ah solo era eso-ríe un poco burbuja aliviándose ya que pensaba que le ocurría algo grave-burbuja, me llamo burbuja-dice para sonreírle a su invitado para después todo en su lugar y empezar a rebanas los hongos para la sopa que planeaba hacer.

El chico sonríe alegre mente al saber el nombre de la amable dama que lo ayudo, y prosigue a hablar-bueno… lady burbuja, yo soy Him Boomer, uno de los miembros más jóvenes e importantes del honorario grupo de monjes de la corte real, el tercer, ultimo heredero y futuro gran líder junto a mis honorables hermanos mayores del poderoso consejo de la iglesia que solo le sirve al señor, y rey del más poderoso reino "Rowdy" para poder protegerlo a él y a sus habitantes para guiarlo con sabiduría, el camino de los rezos y las artes espirituales, por ahora regido savia mente por el más poderoso de los monjes conocedor de cada arte espiritual y rezos extintos para combatir al demonio conocido como "El gran rey Al" y si sería tan amable me podrías como he llegado yo aquí?-dice de una forma muy respetuosa y formal con voz orgullosa.

-bueno la verdad no sé qué hace un joven monje tan caballeroso como usted por estos lugares, pero si me permite le diré que fue un fuerte golpe el que a recibido- dice burbuja con voz tranquila y nada impresionada por la auto-presentación que acaba de hacerse aquel monje llamado Boomer, es más ni siquiera le presto la más mínima atención me atrevo a admitir, solo entendió "me llamo Boomer bla bla bla y soy monje con mis hermanos bla bla bla…" el resto no lo entendió importancia, no tenía conocimiento de esas cosas, aun avía algo en el que la inquietaba y mucho.

Esa contestación dejo al joven Boomer completa mente mudo, él estaba acostumbrado a que las doncellas como ella lo viera de forma soñadora, pensaba que con todo su poder le demostraría actos de admiración o algo parecido, pero aquella ni siquiera se inmuto y lo ignora, esto en cierta parte desconcierta al aprendiz y acto seguido este se levanta para exigir una explicación, pero antes de que diera el primer paso busca con la mirada apurado su preciada túnica.

-al lado suyo señor Boomer, encima de la vieja mesita hecha de madera gastada junto a su rosario, biblia, agua bendita, doblada en la parte derecha esta su costosa y preciada tela hecha de seda bordeada con hilos de oro-dice con gracia y una sonrisa burbuja sin mirar al chico mientras corta las ultimas verduras para ponerlas dentro del caldero burbujeante que emanaba un delicioso olor a sopa que se preparaba a fuego lento.

El chico con toda prisa la toma de un tirón algo torpe, esto provocó que muñeco que estaba al lado de esta se callera e hiciera un ruido sordo.

Boomer pudo apreciar mejor el objeto que estaba tirado en el piso de madera para analizarlo con una mirada crítica, tela gastada y barata, cosido con manos algo inexpertas con hilo corriente, su forma era de un animal marino, color violeta opaco y poco llamativo, boca cosida.

Pero lo que las llamo la atención a nuestro joven monje y perturbo fueron los ojos de este extraño muñeco, eran de botón… los ojos de ese artefacto estaban hechos de botones color negro, esto lo hizo estremecer, los muñecos con ojo de botón eran los que utilizaban las brujas para sus maleficios llamados "muñecos vudú" o como en la iglesia los llaman "los juguetes del demonio".

Al tener estos pensamientos Boomer empieza a rezar interna mente todas las oraciones que se le venían a la cabeza, y empieza a detallar más a fondo a esa chica, carita de muñeca, cabellos de oro, ojos del cielo, su voz es tan melodioso como los cantares de los mismos ángeles, los más exquisitos labios que una doncella podría siquiera imagina, junto a unas largas pestañas, un muy buen cuerpo de…

Sacude la cabeza brusca mente para intentar quitar todo pensamiento pecaminoso que se atrevía a entrar a su mente pura y religiosa.

"¿Qué es esto mi seños..? La lujuria me está tentando, por favor te pido y quita todos estos pensamientos impuros! te lo suplica este humilde y devoto servidor"-piensa exaltado Boomer levantando inconsciente mente los brazos hacia el cielo pidiendo clemencia.

Burbuja se voltea al terminar de rebanar los ingredientes y lo ve de manera interrogante al observar lo raro que era aquel misterioso sacerdote, monje, o lo que haya dicho antes, solo decidí ignorarlo y enfocar mis ojos a la sopa para servirlo en 2 pocillos individuales, con un cucharon llene los 2 pocillos y me dirigí a él para extenderle el alimento.

Cuando Boomer se da cuenta del delicioso aroma dirige su mirada al líquido humeante, luego sube un poco la vista y mira el brazo extendido de aquella chica, de nuevo baja la mirada hacia la sopa y después a burbuja, sopa, Burbuja, sopa, Burbuja, sopa, Burbuja y un par de veces más hasta que burbuja hablo.

-no es por ser maleducada ni nada, solo que el brazo se me empieza a cansar y su comida se puede enfriar señor Boomer, necesitara sus fuerzas para cuando sus hermanos lo vengan a buscar-dice burbuja riéndose quedita para que Boomer al fin cogiera el plato.

-eh… perdone mi atrevimiento pero, que artefacto es ese-dice Boomer señalando el muñeco con la mano temblorosa, burbuja lo recoge del suelo y abraza a su muñeco, esto genera repugnancia por parte de Boomer que la disimuló muy bien

-oh él se llama Pulpi, me lo ha hecho mi abuelita-dice con voz melancólica mirando al muñeco con ternura-me dijo que siempre me protegería y que nunca estaría sola, es mi amigo-dice sin apartar los ojos del objeto

-y… si me permite preguntar mi lady pero a su abuela no le molesta y le parece correcto que traiga caballeros desconocidos a su humilde y decente casa?-dice Boomer mirando interrogante a la joven quien lo mira sin entender.

-No lo creo… a ella le gustaba ayudar a las personas, cuando yo lo hago siento un sentimiento cálido y gratificante no creo que le moleste que yo siga sus pasos-dice sonriendo Burbuja recordando lo buena que era su abuelita

-si me permite expresar creo que si a usted le gusta tanto ayudar porque no viven en el pueblo para que ayuden aún más? O porque ella no está aquí con usted? En mi opinión dejar a una jovencita sola sin supervisión de un mayor deja mucho que desear-dice Boomer buscando con la mirada a alguna anciana que apareciera por aquí.

-ella…-Burbuja respiro antes de contestar-ella no se encuentra con nosotros… o no en este mundo-dice mirando el contenido de su plato como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento, Boomer se remueve incomodo por lo dicho y le da sus más sinceros pésames y esta los acepta con gusto.

-pero porque no se muda al pueblo, acaso no le asusta vivir sola a mitad de la nada?-pregunta Boomer desconcertado de que una jovencita este todos los días sola en una casa sin nadie que la cuide en alguna emergencia.

-No, yo no he estado sola nunca, de verdad soy muy feliz aquí-dice serrando los ojos burbuja empezando a comer para no platicar más del tema, y Boomer insatisfecho con la respuesta la observa algo hipnotizado y continua hablando cuando se termina su trance.

-pero si me permite decir es muy peligroso que este aquí, hay muchos peligros, y el dominio podría rondar por cualquier lado, en nuestro monasterio nos enseñaron que la presa favorita del mal son las señoritas jóvenes y vulnerables, criaturas frágiles que se pueden romper fácil mente-dice Boomer tratando de convencerla usando sus conocimientos para lograrlo, era su deber proteger a todos los seres humanos sean o no parte de su reino.

-le agradezco mucho su desinteresada preocupación señor Boomer, pero eso aún no cambiara mi decisión… de todas formas gracias por molestarse-dice Burbuja feliz de que se preocupara por ella, la verdad no era la primera vez que le proponían mudarse he irse al pueblo, pero siempre lo rechazaba… no podía abandonar el hogar donde creció y su abuela la cuido con tanto esmero y amor, simple mente… no podía.

-insisto señorita… en mi concierne, a los ojos de la iglesia es inmoral que una mujer viva sola en su hogar, abriéndole la puerta a cada hombre que ve pasar, quedando a su completa merced, podrían pasar cosas prohibidas escritas en la biblia-ese comentario por parte del joven hizo que a Burbuja le doliera de cierta manera- no es de mujeres decentes dejar entrar a sus casas sin la presencia de sus padres o maridos.

 **(** n/a: **¡** **MACHISATA CORRUPTO DE MENTE CERRADA!)** Ese comentario le pareció completa mente fuera de lugar a Burbuja, pero se contuvo ya que ella no se rebajaría.

-con todo respeto a su persona, usted es huérfana?-pregunta Boomer con mirada acusadora.

-…-

-porque me han dicho casos de que las jovencitas se escapan de sus casas para hacer cosas inmorales a la espalda de sus familias-dice boomer sin siquiera medir sus palabras- enredando a hombres ejemplares hacia el pecado mortal.

-…-

-mi hermano dice que esa mujeres ya no se les puede considerar mujeres ni darles ningún tipo de beneficio, que hay que castigarlas con el peor de los castigos por ayudar al diablo a tentar a almas puras-dice Boomer recordando las palabras de su hermano mayor de mirada carmín _"a eso ya ni siquiera se le puede llamar mujer es denigrante, no son dignas ante los ojos del señor, son como su agonía y nosotros tenemos que ayudarlo para que no conduzcan a nadie más al mal, por ese motivo nosotros le regalaremos un suspiro de alivio a dios entregando a la justicia a esos seres oscuros y peligrosos"_

-yo… no comprendo de lo que tenga que ver con mi situación lo que usted me está diciendo-dice Burbuja completa mente confundida.

-entiendo que la verdad pueda ser dura pero uno tiene que afrontar sus errores-dice Boomer con el ceño leve mente fruncido.

-aun no le comprendo-dice Burbuja aun confundida.

-puede confiar en mí, Dios perdona nuestros errores si nosotros nos arrepentimos y le juramos devoción a el- dice Boomer dándole a burbuja una mirada que transmitía lastima y preocupación-solo debe admitir que se equivocó y jurar que nunca lo volverá a hacer, yo le puedo colaborar para purificar su alma y que se confiese, de mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra, se lo juro.

-… u-usted que es lo que esta insinuando?-dice Burbuja comprendiendo un poco la situación y sintiéndose muy ofendida.

-no debe mentirme más, recuerde que eso es uno de los mayores pecados, solo provocara que su alma se pudra más-dice Boomer dejando la sopa en la mesa, le quita la sopa a burbuja para agarra sus manos y posar sus ojos fijos a ella, para mostrarle que puede confiar en el- ve, no me da repulsión tocarla, hasta la perdona por haber hecho el fallido intento de seducirme.

Burbuja retira sus manos del contacto-lo lamento pero creo que usted está mal interpretando todo, no soy ese tipo de personas y le ruego un poco de respeto en el sagrado hogar de mi abuela-dice burbuja agarrando su sopa y empieza a tomarla en silencio.

Boomer se sorprende un poco, pero después frunce el ceño al meditar las palabras "equivocarse? EL!? Eso es inaceptable!, ¿Quién se cree que es para atreverse a decirle que se ha equivocado?, él nunca se equivocaba, nunca!"-piensa completa mente indignado.

Así que con la mirada empezó a estudiar la vivienda de esa misteriosa chica, paredes y techo de madera, algunas cillas y una mesa principal, algunas verduras, hongos, muchas plantas y flores que nunca había visto antes y otras muy conocidas, en unos pequeños jarrones tenía una masa viscosa y húmeda parecida a infusiones, no de las que se usaban para rezar.

En un estante había una pintura de una mujer muy anciana con rasgos muy parecidos a la joven que estaba al frente suyo, empezó a recordar todo lo que le habían enseñado en el monasterio sobre las criaturas macabras con perturbadores, para convertirse en bellas a la vista humana, poseedoras de artefactos llamados "sus muñecos", usando, manipulando a su antojo las plantas obsequiadas por el señor para crear sus pociones y encantamientos macabros para sus retorcidos propósitos…

Esas criaturas que tienen poderes inimaginables y peligrosos para convertirse en lo que deseen, manipular su aspecto para no levantar sospechas y así poder encantar a su antojo a los inocentes, esos engendros del mal llamados… **_brujas._**

Estaba anonadado y un poco inseguro (sin mencionar que asustado) pero cuando pose su mirada a la sopa, ahora le parece la cosa menos comestible que jamás había visto, así que decidió ni probarla, decidió dejar que esa mujer (si es que lo era) terminara de comer para afrontarla de una vez por todas.

-muy bien… lady burbuja, no sé qué pasa, que es lo que quiera de mí, ni qué clase de brujería emplea usted para que un ser como yo emplee estos pensamientos pecaminosos… pero le advierto, que si me ocurre algo o intenta hacerme algo no vivirá por mucho ya que soy poseedor de muchos contactos y poder que Dios me ha obsequiado para poder defenderme para cumplir mi destino de reclamar el trono que me corresponde a mí y a mis hermano!- dice para acto seguido levantarse de la cama y apuntar de forma acusadora con el ceño fruncido a la inocente chica, que lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo barbaridades (lo cual no es mentira).

Ella lo mira por un par de segundos más para procesar la información y se centra en una palabra en especial que la indignó y mucho " _Brujería_ ".

Como se atreve este hombre a siquiera pronunciar semejante palabra delante de una señorita como ella!?.

Con que derecho la acusa de tal infamia!?.

Ay fue cuando ella exploto, grave error…

-escuche y será mejor que me escuche muy bien!-dice burbuja muy molesta, mirando fija mente al tipo que no se esperaba semejante reacción-primero que nada le pido que se baje de mi cama que es la única que tengo-dice con molestia, su paciencia se había acabado y esto el joven se dio cuenta y de forma inmediata acato el mando como una orden.

-escuche _señor_ yo tampoco sé que le ha pasado a usted y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para que me narra su tan "interesante vida"-dice esto con notorio sarcasmo que jamás había usado antes, lo que enoja en cierto punto al chico quien frunce el ceño indignado- tampoco quiero nada de alguien tan maleducado como usted, y si tiene feos pensamientos debería hacer algo porque _un ser como usted_ siendo tan puro no debería ni si quiera conocerlos-dice usando lo que dijo Boomer en su contra- y me perturba mucho que un desconocido me juzgue y me acuse de bruja en mi propia casa!, así que le pido por favor que recoja sus cosas y se marche de inmediato de aquí, no tolerare más sus tonterías, como la medicina que le puse ya le debió hacer efecto así que no tendrá ningún tipo de dificultad para llegar al pueblo-dice burbuja descargando todo su enfado.

El chico solo atina a asentir con la cabeza y los ojos bien abiertos, comienza a recoger todas sus cosas para marcharse, después de todo eso le ofrecí un pan que aún me sobraba y una botella de agua a mala gana vi que acepto y se retiró no sin antes decirme las palabras que me dejaron marcada "esto no se quedara así, te descubriré y te destruiré, maldita criatura del infierno" dijo con el orgullo hasta el suelo y completa mente enojado se marcha.

 **POV Burbuja…**

Después de que ese tipo se fue, yo intente calmarme así que cante la canción que mi abuelita siempre me cantaba cuando estaba triste.

Lo bueno es que siempre funciona, luego de algunas horas arregle el desorden que dejo aquel extraño al marcharse, después de ordenar mi cama, barrí la casa.

Como termine antes de lo esperado me puse a terminar de moler las plantas para las medicinas faltan tes, cuando acabe de hacer todo vi que era tarde, así que me acosté en mi cama que al parecer aún tenía el aroma de ese grosero muchacho, me dormí aspirando esa deliciosa fragancia.

Esa noche… esa misma noche soñé lo que me pasaría 2 días después junto a 2 chicas más que nunca había visto antes… el recuerdo era algo vago pero no olvide sus ojos, una tenia exóticos ojos rosa y la otra de penetrantes ojos jade, podía leer clara mente que tenían tanto miedo como yo aunque lo ocultaran…

Al segundo día de mi sueño… cuando el ocaso comenzó tocaron mi puerta y yo sin preguntar abrí sin miedo alguno con mi usual sonrisa, encontrándome así con mi mayor terror, un gran número de hombres de uniforme rodeando mi casa con armas junto a una muchedumbre furiosa con antorchas, trinches, hachas y filosos utensilios de cocina que gritaban y me miraban con asco y repulsión, no divise ninguna mirada conocida salvo la de una…

Montando un caballo de raza pura con un emblema, dibujado en su toga parecida a una cruz de color plata, junto a otras 2 figuras a caballo, pero el primero montaba uno de color café oscuro.

Era un muchacho con una mirada tan aterradora de color carmín.

Y el segundo montaba uno de color negro azabache, el sujeto poseía una mirada prepotente y verdosa, a pesar de la poca luz y solo usando la luz de las antorchas pude ver clara mente que los rostros de esas 2 figuras poseían rasgos parecidos a la persona que conocía… como olvidar esos ojos de color zafiro que me miraban con tanto odio y le indico a los soldados que era yo a la que buscaban.

Rápida mente cerré la puerta antes de que entraran ya que clara mente no parecían tener buenas intenciones con armas a mano y dedicándome miradas de odio.

El estruendo comenzó cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta y exigiéndome que abriera, cuando se percataron que no les abriría trataron de tumbar la puerta, me asusté y empecé a buscar la capa oscura que mi abuela usaba para salir al bosque por la noche para mezclarse con la naturaleza, en poco tiempo la pude hallar debajo de mi cama, me la puse con rapidez y salí por la puerta trasera con solo la intención de huir de esa locura, no me dio tiempo de agarrar ninguna de mis cosas ni siquiera a mi querido Pulpi… la puerta estaba a punto de romperse cuando salí por la puerta trasera.

Al salir cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dirigí de inmediato al bosque huyendo de allí.

Pude oír todos los gritos, cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí y pude escuchar las órdenes de encontrarme a toda costa.

Solo corrí y corrí adentrándome más al bosque de lo que estaba acostumbrada, podía oír las pisadas que cada vez se oían más cerca de mí, hasta que alguien de ojos familiares que iba a todo galope me alcanzo, me cerro el paso y género que me rodearan, cuando ya no tenía escape, se bajó de su caballo, se acercó a paso lento a mí y cuando estuvo suficiente mente cerca en mi oído me susurro fría mente "te dije que te descubriría, por fin pagaras por todas tus atrocidades maldita bruja…"

Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida…

 **Fin del Flashback…**

Después de mi capturan me golpearon, insultaron y humillaron acusándome de falsa brujería, luego me encadenaron brusca mente de manos y pies con cadenas oxidadas con manchas de sangre… la sangre que derramaron las pobres personas que las usaron antes que yo y que ahora yo las mancho con mi propia sangre… me colocaron una soga al cuello y la amarraron de tal forma que me unía a las otras 2 chicas de mi sueño.

Sollocé en todo el transcurso del camino, las gotas de agua empezaron a caer en el momento de mi captura, como si al cielo le diera tristeza mi desgracia…

La capa que me había colocado antes de escapar me la despojaros y me dejaron a merced del frió de la noche, mis pies iban descalzos lo que género que me ensuciara de la tierra mojada, me rasguñé con algunas ramas y arbustos espinosos del camino que también desgarraron algunas partes de mi vestuario, solo baje la cabeza por todo el camino esperando al lugar en donde me vallan a llevar.

Si me atrevía a protestar me golpeaban, me empujaban si no caminaba y por esto las otras 2 chicas se lastimaban por estar atadas con migo, de igual manera ocurría si ellas asían o decían algo que no le agradaban a nuestros captores.

Por causa de los gritos y abucheos de la muchedumbre me entere de que estaban acusadas las otras 2 chicas y no era por lo mismo que yo… no, eran de cosas distintas, por mis presentimientos supe que son tan inocentes como yo, solo espero que todo esto termine pronto y que se den cuenta de que están cometiendo una atroz injusticia…

 **Continuara…**

Mis lectores ¿Que les pareció?¿les gusto, no les gusto? Si quieren saber de qué acusan a las otras 2 chicas de identidad misteriosa y como llegaron allí porfa dejen **reviews¡**

 **Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer n.n chauuuu nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les deseo una maravillosa lectura :3, disculpen la demora u.u**

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"la vida es un regalo, la muerte un descanso, y la eternidad una condena._

 _Pero quien obtiene el descanso eterno al no morir por deseos del destino, sino en manos de quienes se consideran la autoridad? nadie tiene derecho de acabar con una vida inocente… por eso la venganza es la mejor opción_ "

 _Maniaca muajaja._

 **Como inicio todo parte 2…**

Solo podía sentir los golpes que daban estos trogloditas sin cesar, porque no solo eran para mí, sino que también se los daban a las otras dos chicas que caminaban encadenadas con migo, sin piedad alguna…

Yo sabía desde el primer momento en que pise este asqueroso lugar que todo lo que me ocurría sería una completa porquería para mí, pero me arriesgue… jamás me imagine que otras dos sufrirían lo mismo que yo en este espeluznante lugar, no sé porque pero sentí que ya las conocía de algún lugar aunque nunca las haya visto antes, eso bastó para que sintiera lastima por ellas y por mí misma también, sabiendo lo que nos iba a ocurrir a las tres…

Nunca me espere que en este lugar la gente se dejara llevar por las apariencias a tal exageración, muchos me habían aconsejaron que no fuera pero mi curiosidad me ha condenado a esto…No puedo creer que algunas personas abusen así del poder que ejercían, yo solo quería ganar algo de dinero vendiendo mis mercancías, solo vine a este dichoso lugar porque creí que sería buena idea expandir mis rutas de comercio, valla error fatal, todo iba bien hasta que se me ocurrió la "brillante idea "de salvar le el pellejo a ese joven monje presumido y charlatán, si hubiera sabido que me pasaría todo esto hubiera dejando que lo mataran esos delincuentes ¡lo juro!

Pero ya no puedo cambiar el pasado, aunque lo desease… ahora solo puedo caminar bajo la lluvia en este inmenso bosque hacia mi destino, que espero sea bueno pero no me doy falsas esperanzas esta gente tienen cara de todo menos de dejarnos ir a alguna de nosotras 3, al parecer me acusan de ser una "pirata y ladrona" pero esas son mentiras! Yo nunca he sido ni seré pirata, solo soy mercadera y pescadora para sobrevivir, pero nadie me quiere escuchar. Todo esto es culpa mía no debí involucrarme con ese sujeto y ahora pago las consecuencias, todo paso tan rápido… aunque lo desee nunca podré olvidar el día en que conocí al causante de mi sufrimiento.

 **Flashback Bellota…**

Me llamo Bellota, nombre ridículo lo sé pero así me pusieron mis padres cuando nací, siempre les reprochaba y preguntaba porque me pusieron así pero cada vez que lo hacía me sonreían y respondían que cuando nací ese nombre se les ocurrió a ambos y me lo pusieron sin pensar, no poseo un apellido ya que mi madre nunca tubo y a mi padre se le había olvidado el suyo una vez que naufrago en una isla abandonada por 1 año completo antes de que un barco lo rescatara, nunca tuve un hermano o hermana soy hija única, aunque abecés me sentía sola siempre tuve a mis padres para hacer me compañía, pero me habría gustado tanto tenerlos.

Cuando era más pequeña me gustaba oír la historia de cuando mis padres se conocieron, mi padre era un buen y joven marino que navegaba sin rumbo fijo por toda alta mar hasta que conoció a mi madre, un día estaba navegaba hacia un puerto cercano que estaba en su camino y ahí fue cuando vio a mi madre por primera vez, sentada en la orilla del mar mirando hacia el horizonte el atardecer, mi padre era un apuesto marina de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, mi madre una bella y sencilla aldeana de hermosa mirada verdosa que vendía amuletos de protección a los marinos, me dijeron que se enamoraron desde la primera vez que se vieron y juraron estar juntos para siempre desde aquel día.

Aprendí a hacer amuletos y pulseras que protegían a los marinos por mi madre que me los enseño a hacer, y aprendí a pescar por mi padre que se volvió pescador para estar cerca de mi madre, cuando tuve 11 años mi madre murió por una extraña enfermedad, la medicina no llego a tiempo aquel día y a las pocas horas murió…Mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo… su alegría se apagó breve mente y se volvió más adicto a su trabajo, siempre me decía que yo era su razón de vivir pero una noche cuando el todavía pescaba apareció una horrible tormenta, su lancha se volteó y murió ahogado, desde ese día me quede sola y tuve que sobrevivir por mi cuenta.

Cuando tuve 15 años decidí tomar la vida de marino he ir a cada pueblo cercano para hacer más ventas, pero siempre volvía a mi casa, cumplí 17 años a mediados de primavera, tengo el cabello negro, me llega más debajo de los hombros y siempre lo dejo suelto, tengo los ojos verde jade y mi piel es morena.

Aquel día me levante un poco más tarde de lo habitual ya que me tomo más de lo que esperaba volver a casa del pueblo vecino, fue mala idea ir a pie sin provisiones, me levante de mi cama, desayuné un sabroso pescado frito con limonada, me bañe y me cambie con un vestido suelto manga corta color manzana que me llegaba a los tobillos, por debajo de la falda del vestido me coloque unos pantalones cafés muy cómodos que me llegaban más arriba de las rodillas, todas mis prendas las he hecho yo desde que mi mama murió, fue difícil al principio pero como savia un poco del tema mejore con la práctica, me tuve que poner ese molesto y ajustado corset negro que siempre me asfixia ya que a mi madre le gustaba que usara ese tipo de cosas y lo hacía solo por su memoria, me puse unas gastadas zapatillas que tenía desde hace tiempo pero como vi que no tenían arreglo las arrojare a un basurero cercano que estaba en el camino, ni loca los tiro al mar, mi cabello lo dejo como esta.

Agarro la bolsa que uso para guardar mis amuletos hechos a mano, me la amarro a la cadera y salgo de mi hogar, camino por la playa hasta dar con la canoa que usaba mi padre para pescar, no hace mucho me entere de un pueblo algo lejano que estaba aproximada mente a 3 horas a pie del puerto cercano al que siempre iba a vender mis amuletos, así que decidí aventurarme a ese nuevo entorno para ver si tenía suerte de vender más por haya, luego de navegar por hora y media llegue al puerto y pedí indicaciones de cómo llegar de prisa al pueblo vecino, algunos locales que me oyeron me sugirieron de forma inmediata que no fuera por haya, ya que desde ese pueblo para arriba estaban regidos por una monarquía que poseía unas creencias muy quisquillosas de las brujas, maldiciones que juzgaban sin conocer.

Pero eso solo consiguió que me intrigara más y tuviera más ganas de ir hacia haya, por el camino me entere de cosas muy interesantes, como que ese pueblo era la parte final del tal reino "Rowdy", que sus reglas se basaban en las normas de la iglesia y la biblia, que sus principitos eran algo así como "monjes en preparación", pobres seguro no tuvieron infancia…

Por el resto de camino me estuve distrayendo con mis propios pensamientos, imaginando me como serian esos dichosos principitos, debiluchos, mimados, creídos, amargados, sin experiencia alguna de la vida real, viviendo con puros lujos y mentalidad cerrada, me la pase riendo todo el camino hasta que al fin llegue a mi destino, un pueblo común, con gente común, haciendo labores comunes, no me impresioné para nada, este pueblo era exacta mente igual que los anteriores con la única diferencia que las creencias son distintas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces entre a ese lugar y lo empecé a explorar con la mirada.

La verdad es que era un pueblito muy pintoresco y me termino gustando, no le vi el escandalo las personas se veían felices y amables, todos saludaban con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros, tal vez demasiado, pero quien soy yo para juzgar?

Después de mirar todo a mi alrededor, llegue a una plaza que usaban los niños para jugar en el centro divisé una pequeña fuente y me acerqué a ella, me senté en el borde de esta, me desamarre la bolsa que tenía en mi cadera y la puse a mi costado, me sentía soñolienta y algo cansada por el viaje así que me quede mirando a los niños corriendo y jugando por todo el lugar por un muy buen tiempo hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo si no hubiera sido por un gran empujón que provocó que callera directo al interior de la fuente de agua.

Saque mi cabeza de forma inmediata buscando aire de forma desesperada, nunca aprendí a nadar y más la muerte de mi padre solo provocó un intenso temor pensando que iba a ahogarme si intentaba nadar, busque con la mirada furiosa y empapada al responsable de mi caída, vi a una figura que corría a gran velocidad, pude ver que en su mano tenía una especie de bolsa y me asuste y rápida mente fije mi vista en donde antes estaba mi bolsa con toda mi mercancía y veo que no estaba por ningún lado, la que tenía aquel sujeto a lo lejos se veía familiar para mí... un momento… ¿¡esa era mi bolsa!?.

Me apure a levantarme y a seguir a ese ladrón antes de que se me escape de vista, salí de un salto y empecé a correr con toda la furia que sentía, mi ropa está un poco más pesada por causa del agua pero eso no detiene mi persecución, note como ese sujeto se tensó al ver que lo seguía de cerca, acelera el paso, yo lo hago igual, esquivo a cada persona que se me cruza por el camino para poder alcanzarlo, cuando el ladrón mira que no tiene otra opción y entra a un callejón.

Cuando al fin logro alcanzarlo y acorralar lo en ese callejón, miro mi panorama y logro ver un cuerpo echado en el suelo de aquel callejón cuando descubro que la que estaba acorralada era yo, con una filosa sonrisa el ladrón de mi bolsa le hace una señal a su grupo para que apareciera de la nada, me rodearon y aproveché para examinarlos.

Uno de ellos era grande y gordo, como 2 metros de grande era enorme, su cabello se veía sucio era de color naranjo opaco, lo suficiente mente largo para que le tapara los ojos, su dentadura era amarillenta y el diente que sobresalía de su labio inferior era del mismo color, su piel era de un repugnante color verde, como si estuviera podrida, estaba vestido con ropas negras y mugrientas, parecía un maleante con facha de pordiosero, como arma tenía un mazo de madera.

Otro de ellos era todo lo contrario al primero este otro era enano y enclenque, su cabello también se veía sucio era negro y en punta le tapaba el ojo izquierdo pero no era lo suficiente mente largo para taparle el derecho dejando a la vista un ojo color negro, su desquiciada sonrisa es de un mismo color amarillento que el anterior, su piel era igual mente verde podrido, tenía el mismo tipo de ropa que el grandote.

El siguiente que divise tenía una mal formación en el rostro que le hacía ver que las cuencas de los ojos sobresalían de este, su lengua estaba por fuera de su boca, se jorobaba al pararse lo que lo hacía ver más bajo de lo que era, su cabello estaba igual mente sucio que los otros 2 y de color negro pero la diferencia era que este lo tenía más corto, su piel era verde podrido, su vestimenta era la misma que los otros, tenía un cuchillo de cocina como arma.

Después paso al siguiente que me sorprende por una razón, era una mujer, lo pude adivinar por lo desarrollado de su cuerpo, su cabello era negro azulado y no parecía tan sucio como el resto, era liso y un poco largo, su piel era del mismo color enfermizo, su vestimenta era un poco distinta a la del resto ya que era muy corta y apretada parecida a las prostitutas que se encuentran en los callejones por la noche pero igual mente negra, su sonrisa era filosa y amarillenta parecida a la de una serpiente, tenía una navaja como arma.

Y por último al parecer líder de la banda, era algo alto y flacucho, su cabello era negro y grasoso, traía un tipo de lentes oscuros, su piel era del mismo color podrido que el de su banda y su sonrisa era puntiaguda y amarillenta, su vestimenta era negra y con la única diferencia que llevaba una chaqueta igual mente negra, todos se veían de más o menos la misma edad de 23 a 25 años.

Uno de esos tipos me empujo, por la fuerza tan innecesaria deduje que fue el gordo ya que él estaba atrás mío, dejándome justo al lado de la persona que desde hace rato estaba hay tirada, al estar tan cerca me di cuenta que estaba golpeado, segura mente estos tipos le querían robar pero se defendió, vi que su pecho subía y bajaba regular mente lo que me daba a entender de que solo estaba semi-inconsciente y agotado por la pelea.

Vi que en los rostros y extremidades de la pandilla se les notaba profundos y recientes golpes, el que más lastimado estaba era el supuesto líder que además de golpes en los grasos y cara tenía el labio partido dejando a la vista un hilo de sangre que aún no cesaba.

El enano le hablo a su "jefe" para que se deshiciera de mí, y este con una retorcida sonrisa plasmado en su flacucho rostro acepta la petición encantado y de su bolcillo trasero saca una navaja con la clara intención de usarla con migo, me puse a pensar rápida mente antes de que me mataran en ese lugar, cuando esta lo suficiente cerca actuó sin pensar, en un rápido movimiento me levanto y le propino una fuerte patada en la quijada.

Esto provoca que suelte la navaja para agarrarse con ambas manos libres su mandíbula adolorida, y yo la tomo de forma inmediata apuntando a cada uno de ese grupo con el arma.

-Vamos pequeñita, se buena niña y dame eso, buena niña-dice el gordo tratando de acercase a mi sin éxito alguno.

-shshshsh o por un demonio Gran Billy, shshshsh no me digas que le temes a esta mocosa o sí?-dice la mujer con siseos y vos burlona, acercándose a mi peligrosa mente con una daga en mano.

-Córtale la garganta serpiente, córtasela toda jijijijij-dice eufórico el tipo enano.

-ptfptfptf ptfptfptf…-dice el tipo con las cuencas sobresalidas.

-Tienes razón genio, acabala serpiente, acabala, acabala pronto, acabala jijijiji-dice de nuevo el enano.

-shshshsh Genio, Arturito cállense par de paracitos shshshsh-dice enojada la chica llamada serpiente.

-Porque mejor no te callas tu serpientica?-dice Gran Billy metiéndose en la discusión.

-Si serpiente, mejor quédate calladita que así te ves menos putica jijijiji-dice Arturito con burla provocando que genio y gran Billy rieran con él.

-shshshsh más putas las que los engendraron, shshshsh asquerosos abortos fallidos!-grita furiosa serpiente escupiendo veneno.

Aproveche la breve discusión para coger mi bolsa que estaba cerca de donde yo estaba, la amarro a mi cintura y vuelvo a mi anterior postura agarrando el arma y amenazándolos a todos con ella, miro al hombre que estaba en el suelo boca arriba.

Su cabellera era azabache y algo larga, lo suficiente para taparle la mirada, y en su pálido rostro se le podían notar algunos moretones, tenía que sacarlo de aquí también, pero primero tenía que ingeniármelas para primero salir yo.

-Ya cállense todos grandísimos imbéciles! Y acaben con esa chiquilla, bola de inútiles- dice el líder que aún no se recuperaba del todo de aquella patada.

-SI Ace!- dice todos los integrantes de la banda al unísono, para luego mirarse uno al otro con puro odio y abalanzarse todos sobre mí.

Gran Billy fuel el que primero llego a mí y estaba a punto de propinarme un golpe en el rostro, pero se interpone serpiente tomando el puño de Gran Billy para golpear a Arturito en la cabeza, al estar en el suelo genio se tropieza con él, genio al intentar agarrarse de lo más cercano que en esta caso es la camisa de Gran Billy que al tener una mala postura cae al suelo arriba de Genio, serpiente aprovecha su cometido para ser la primera en atacarme con la navaja y logra cortarme una hebra de cabello ya que la esquivé lo más rápido que pude.

-Muy cerca-dije en un susurro aliviado.

-shshshsh tranquila que no fallare otra vez shshshsh-dice serpiente cerca de mi oído antes de intentar enterrarme la navaja en el brazo, pero lo vuelvo a esquivar y lo propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Ambas empezamos a pelear con nuestras respectivas armas, logro hacerle un corte en la mejilla y le propino fuertes golpes en el cuerpo y le golpeo el rostro más de 3 veces, noto que con cada golpe que me intenta dar voltea a ver a su líder, el cual no prestaba atención a la pelea por preocuparse más por su mandíbula, divisé cierta tristeza y decepción en la mirada de serpiente, aprovecho para quitarle la navaja y propinarle otro golpe que la deja fuera de combate.

El tipo de lentes al darse cuenta de eso se levanta un poco tambaleante, aún estaba adolorido por la pelea que tuvo con el otro mocoso moreno al intentar robarle, aunque jamás lo admitiría solo lo derroto porque lo atacaron entre todos, cuando estaba peleando con el Gran Billy lo golpeo con el mazo por detrás y no una ni 2 si no 4 veces para dejarlo casi inconsciente, sino él mocoso les habría roto todos y cada uno de sus huesos a él y a su banda, pero eso no significaba que se dejaría vencer por un niña.

Antes de que se diera cuenta con mucha cautela cojo el mazo del gordiflón y le estampo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo deja inconsciente al instante junto al resto de su banda y lo deje con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Me rio por dentro para que el ruido no los valla a "resucitar" de su siesta, arrojo el mazo a ningún lado en específico y guardo la navaja en el bolsillo de mi vestido por si acaso, miro a mi alrededor para verificar que no habían más sorpresas y me apresuro a levantar al muchacho del suelo, coloco su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, su respiración es lenta, su rostro esta lo suficiente mente cerca del mío para detectar un leve aroma a vino que emanaba de su aliento, de inmediato deduje que estaba ebrio al momento del asalto, si no estoy mal había visto una cantina no muy lejos de aquí, comencé a caminar a buscar un lugar donde hospedarme, y tratar de ayudar lo con sus heridas superficiales, estuve caminando por varios minutos hasta que encuentro un pequeño hotel donde podía pasar la noche por un par de monedas, reserve una habitación y pague con el poco dinero que me sobraba.

Era un lugar lindo y acogedor, avían algunos muebles, alfombras y las paredes estaban hechas de roble, su diseño era algo rustico pero practico y moderno (en esa época), la mujer de la recepción aparentaba entre 30 a 35 años, su cabello era de color castaño claro largo y sedoso, piel morena y ojos chocolate, esbelta y alta, su rostro estaba formado por una gran sonrisa y cuando me acerqué con el chico que apestaba a alcohol aun colgando de mi hombro, se rió de buena gana para luego dedicarme una sonrisa pícara la cual no comprendí.

-Valla jovencita, la puedo ayudar en algo?-me pregunta la mujer tratando de contener la risa.

-Eso espero, tiene alguna habitación desocupada para esta noche?-le pregunto tratando de soportar el peso de aquel desconocido, podía verse muy flaquito pero sí que pesaba.

-mmm…si! Si tenemos una y que suerte para ti jovencita…eh… tu nombre encanto?-me pregunta la señora tomando una pluma y la remoja en el frasco con tinta para anotarla en un diario.

-Bellota, señora-digo lo más educado posible.

-Me llamo Willion Celia, pero dime Celeste linda, que lo de señora me hace sentir muy vieja-dice carcajeándose la señora Celia-As dicho Bellota?-yo solo asiento ante su pregunta- Es un nombre muy… peculiar, pero me gusta suena muy bonito y único-dice Celeste con tono maternal mientras anota mi nombre en el desgastado diario que contenía muchos nombres y registros- Parece que a tu novio se le ha ido un poquito la mano a noche con los tragos-dice la mujer con esa sonrisa que no me gustó nada-y al parecer también busco problemas…-dice al acercarse para ayudarme a quitármelo de encima-no me digas, es de esos tipos celosos.

-Disculpe?-pregunto completa mente confundida, tratando de descansar luego de cargar al desconocido, pesaba más que un costal de harina.

-o cariño no tienes por qué ocultarlo con migo-me dice acercándose a mi oreja como si lo que me dijera fuera un secreto- créeme he pasado muchas veces por lo mismo que tú, te aseguro que mi esposo me a echo pasar por situaciones mucho más penosas en nuestra juventud por sus celos aun lo hace, pero no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible-dice riendo de buena gana mirando a ningún punto en particular, de seguro recordando.

Justo en ese momento por la puerta que esta atrás de la recepción sale un hombre, con vestimenta de campesino, su cabello era corto y café, sus ojos eran de color gris opaco, se veía en forma a pesar de que aparentaba no más de 40 años, justo cuando se acercó a nosotras poso un cálido beso a la Señora Celeste en los labios, eso me dio a entender de que era su marido.

Pero en mi opinión parecía muy normal, no de esos hombres celosos de los que se escucha a menudo gritando y discutiendo con sus esposas reprochando les por cualquier idiotez, hasta que me fijo en como mira al muchacho que hace un par de minutos traje aquí arrastras si no fuera por la señora Celia que me ayudo a sostenerlo mejor, habas lo teníamos agarrado de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo, pero parece que solo se fija en que su esposa lo está agarrando y no se fija en que en realidad me está ayudando, la mirada que le mandaba al chico inconsciente era aterradora.

-Mejor yo las ayudare con este problemita señoritas-dice serio soltando nuestro agarre y cargando al chico como si de un costal de patatas se tratara-que cuarto mi hermosa y querida esposa?-dice cambiando completa mente su expresión seria a una dulce y enamorada a su esposa que solo se tapa la boca disimulada mente aguantando la risa.

-La que se encuentra al final del pasillo con vista panorámica al pueblo cielo-dice sonriendo le a su esposo cariñosa mente, y al ver que se alojó lo suficiente se ríe quedito para asegurarse de que su marido lo la ollera-nunca me canso, pasa buena noche linda, recuerda cuidar muy bien de tu novio-dice marchándose sin dejarme explicarle que estaba en un error, pero al ver que ya se había ido me resigne, decidí que se lo contaría al día siguiente y proseguí a seguir el mismo camino que aquel señor avía tomado.

La habitación que alcance pagar no estaba mal, tenía una cama amplia con sabanas color crema, una pequeña ventana junto a esta que daba una linda vista del pueblo, las paredes estaban pintadas de color hueso, una mesita de noche de madera encerada, una vieja alfombra hecha de tela color avellana y una pequeña vela de cera a mitad de consumirse.

El señor dejo al chico acostado en la cama, antes de retirarse me deseo una buena noche y se marchó, vi que la cama era lo suficiente mente grande para que ambos durmiéramos cómoda mente, así que tomé todos los cojines disponibles que había en el cuarto y acto seguido los use como muralla para marcar la distancia entre aquel sujeto y yo, la noche fue placentera y tranquila.

Por muy raro que sonara sentí la necesidad de levantarme temprano al siguiente día y marcharme lo antes posible a ahí… no tenía ni idea del porque o el para qué hacerlo pero fue muy estúpido por mi parte no haberlo hecho, solo ignore esa necesidad y estaba a punto de dirigirme la puerta para lavarme el rostro hasta que…

 **POV Narradora…**

-AHHHHHHH- grita aterrorizado el chico despertándose de su sueño, asustando en el acto a su acompañante dejando la estática en su puesto.

Bellota retrocedió dos pasos de donde estaba y volteo su cabeza para averiguar que le pasaba.

El miraba a cada lado buscando algo sin notar la presencia de la chica-POR LA SANTA CRUZ DE JESUCRISTO, QUE TARDE ES!-dice mirando la ventada del cuarto- desde cuando me importa? are mis rezos a tiempo y el mandón de Brick no me podrá poner una de sus malditas penitencias-dice de forma presumida el extraño chico que hablaba solo, se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo, sacando un rosario de plata con un dije de esmeralda del bolsillo oculto en su toga, vestido o lo que fuera.

Bellota en su sorpresa solo pudo observar cada uno de sus movimientos en completo silencio, como si estuviera en un trance… solo le ponía atención… aquel hombre desconocido, su rostro con facciones masculinas, su pálida piel que contrastaba más esa cabellera azabache tan oscura como la noche amarrada a una alta coleta, sus ojos… esos ojos que solo en ese momento pude apreciar por unos instantes ya que los cerro en el momento en el que se arrodilló, eran de un precioso color verde oscuro… tan profundos como el bosque.

\- Pater omnia potens, sanctificetur nomen tuum. In hoc humili et devota ausus est dicere , quod anima peccatorum, et donatur, et ut- empezó a decir el monje en un idioma desconocido para ella en posición de oración-Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem…-paro de rezar abruptamente al captar la segunda presencia en la habitación, se quedaron mirando fija mente por un rato, hasta que por fin el contacto visual con su mirada, pero aun podía sentir su mirada en su persona, estudiando, analizando, tratando de descifrarme sin lograrlo…

-Es muy mal visto y de mal presagio maldecir en plena mañana… joven-dice sin pensar y voltea su rostro para volverlo a encarar.

-Nunc quis nos hominis sine tentationem mundum ad pugnandum-dice el chico embozando una sensual y provocativa sonrisa en su rostro que solo la hiso estremecer.

-¿Qué?-pregunta haciendo énfasis a la obvia ignorancia.

El solo ríe un poco antes de contestar con soberbia-lo que he dicho, mi hermosa dama, es " _pero quienes seriamos nosotros, los seres humanos sin la tentación del mundo para poder combatirla_ " en pocas palabras, me refiero a usted-dice mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza sin la más mínima vergüenza, lo que deja a Bellota aún más cohibida y ofendida.

-Disculpe?, ¿Qué insinúa?-pregunta completa mente ofendida.

-No insinuó nada-dice el joven de mirada verdosa embozando una sonrisa descarada-la verdad es inevitable y transparente ante los ojos del señor, y más para sus fieles servidores, solo pregunto ¿Cómo uno puede combatir la tentación si nunca la ha vivido o experimentado?, eso es lo que siempre he dicho y pienso-dice acercándose al rostro de la bella chica con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Lo cual ella retrocede por cada paso que el da, hasta que su espalda da contra la pared y este aprovecha para acorralar la apoyando sus manos en el muro a cada lado de sus hombros, sus miradas chocaron y ella sentía como su ira marcaba su rostro frunciendo el ceño.

-Y tú, eres la perfección…-dice acariciando el rostro de la chica delante suyo con su mano, la cual quito con brusquedad como si su simple contacto quemara, su reacción solo provocó que aquel tipo solo ensanchara más sus retorcida sonrisa- tu, eres el más claro ejemplo de los placeres y fantasías masculinas, tanta belleza en una doncella es letal, la lujuria en persona, me atrevo a decir, cómo te llamas encanto?

-y lo dice así, tan abierta mente?-dice Bellota dejando que la ira sea la que hable- quién demonios es usted para atreverse a decir tal infamia?-dice tratando de zafarse del agarre de aquel muchacho, su fuerza era muy superior a la de ella, y eso la molestaba más-y no tengo porque contestarle a su pregunta.

-Disculpadme pero estoy seguro haber oído mal, Vos no sabéis quien soy yo? No conocéis al gran Butch? Sueño de toda damisela, señorita, doncella, dama, o señora de la corte real, monarquía, realeza o el pueblo mismo?¿Nunca habéis oído hablar de mí?-pregunta muy sorprendido y alejándose un par de pasos de ella aliviándola, cambiando por completo su forma de hablar por una más sofisticada y aristocrática, posando su mirada fija a la de Bellota.

Lo mira de arriba a abajo, para finalizar le dirige una mirada que expresa clara mente "no me impresiona para nada lo que mis ojos divisan", este solo la observa completa mente conmocionado y con el orgullo por el suelo, pero de un momento para otro su expresión cambio por una galante y picara.

-bueno eso se puede arreglar-dice hablando de nuevo con normalidad, esto desconcierta, se acerca lo suficiente para tomar su mano con suavidad y besar la con dulzura-sería tan gentil de decirme cuál es su nombre, mi bella señorita.

Podía sentir como su rostro adquiría una tonalidad de color ligera mente rojo, pero lo disimula mirando al lado contrario, para luego decir con falsa molestia-B-Bellota…y q-que es esa fo-forma de cambia-ar de un mo-momento a otro la for-forma de ha-hablar-se reprocho a sí misma por tartamudear, pero no lo puede evitar, su mirada estaba posada en ella, y no podía mentir, ese joven llamado Butch tenía algo que le encantaba como a la vez le inquietaba.

-Bellota… es casi tan lindo como tú-dice con alegría-a eso…-dice Butch tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para contestar-a mis hermanos y a mí nos agobia hablar como esos ansíanos amargados, así que para no tener que hacerlo usamos la ridícula pero efectiva excusa de que si hablamos como la gente del pueblo daremos más confianza a nuestra gente y podremos mezclarnos fácil mente con ellos, para que nos tomen como "uno más del pueblo y uno más para el pueblo"-dice con gracia, como si lo que dijera fuera el chiste y la burla de un bufón.

-Para mí no es una excusa ridícula, ni graciosa…-dice Bellota con su muy notable ira-su comentario me repugna-dice escupiendo casi con veneno las palabras, le causaba repudio las personas con el pensamiento tan egoísta como el que posee este presumido y charlatán extraño, hablando como si los problemas de todo un pueblo fueran motivos de risa y burla.

-Es tan difícil formar una simple sonrisa en ese bonito rostro?-pregunta Butch con algo de amargura en su voz.

-Si es tan simple, porque le cuesta tanto hacerlo?-pregunto con las claras intenciones de molestar a ese presumido monje.

-Porque al parecer me ha tocado una chica que posee un carácter algo difícil, pero nada de lo que yo no me pueda encargar-dice Butch con cierta insinuación en su forma de hablar.

-Cómo puede estar tan seguro? le ocurre muy a menudo?-digo con la misma voz burlona que el monje uso ase unos minutos.

-En lo absoluto! Es la primera vez mi joven y hermosa señorita, lo que para su suerte la hace más atractiva para mis ojos, le aseguro que la are sonreír aunque sea la última vez que la vea-promete Butch con una gran sonrisa de aires de galán.

-Habla usted enserio? usted considera eso suerte?-pregunto con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

-Tiene mucha razón, me he equivocado-dice sorprendiendo a la joven delante suyo-usted no tiene solo suerte, Bellota posees **mucha** suerte-dice Butch con una gran sonrisa haciendo énfasis en la última estrofa.

Pero todo el "encanto" que se estaba formando en la atmósfera se derrumba instantánea mente cuando el joven nota algo extraño en el suelo cerca de la cama, era el arma que había conservado de aquellos bandidos, se me tuvo que haber caído por la noche… Butch toma el arma y la analiza, no me había dado cuenta del logo que estaba dibujado en la navaja, una serpiente que simbolizaba a esa pandilla, el chico tomo con fuerza y rabia el arma y la tiro con brusquedad al suelo, asustándome por su radical cambio de humor, con velocidad inhumana llega hacia Bellota y la agarra por los brazos con brusquedad.

-¡TU LOS CONOCÍAS, NO ES CIERTO!-afirma en un potente grito que transmitía toda su ira y desilusión-CONTESTA ME!

-N-no se d-de que ha-habla-sin lograr controlar su forma de hablar, de verdad que este muchacho la aterraba, su agarre se hacía cada vez más prominente, al punto de hacer le daño-m-me…me la-lastima, suélteme!-digo desesperada por zafarme de aquel furioso sujeto, pero parece no escucharme, como si la ira lo dejara sordo y lo consumiera lenta mente.

-ERES UNA DE ELLOS VERDAD, ERES UNA DE ESOS VILES Y SARNOSOS PIRATAS LADRONES!-grita zarandeándome con desesperación, después baja su rostro al suelo y su mirada se oscurece para decirme con todo el desprecio del mundo-no eres más que una vil y asquerosa escoria de este mundo, un error del que nosotros los más fieles siervos del señor nos tenemos que encargar, por poco me tientas a mí también con tu infame arte de seducción, lástima que yo no caigo tan bajo…-dice con tanto odio y asco en su voz que le dolió y a la vez enojo.

Iba a abrir su boca para decir una serie de impropios no propios para una "señorita" como ella, siempre ha deseado decirle a personas como la que tiene al frente en ese momento, pero la soltó con tanta fuerza que la empujo al suelo, Butch se levantó y se dirigió a la puesta del cuarto para marcharse, sin dirigir le la mirada.

Antes de que cruce la puerta Bellota al reaccionar se dispuse a decirle unas buenas verdades… pero no le salieron, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pasara, jamás había sentido esto, pero presentía que era alguien de quién se tenía que cuidar, así que solo pudo decir le…

-Aun no me ha dicho quién es usted-dice Bellota para saber a quién se enfrento, y como lo puede hacer lo pagar.

-Eso lo sabrás muy pronto-dice Butch dedicando le una mirada muy dura-me encargare personal mente de que así sea- amenazo y se marchó sin decir nada más.

 **POV Bellota…**

Me quede en el cuarto por un largo tiempo, tratando de comprender a que se refería Butch con "me encargare personal mente de que así sea" no lo sabía, pero algo en mi interior me advirtió que algo malo me iba a pasar… algo muy malo.

No me di cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, pero fue casi todo el día, la señora Celeste fue corriendo a mi cuarto desesperada mente, preocupada de si algo malo me había pasado para no salir en todo el día, yo la tranquilice diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara, luego de eso la Señora Celeste me regaño como una madre a su hijo después de haber hecho una travesura y me mando a cenar con ella y su marido, yo gustosa acepte, no había comido en todo el día.

Platicamos por un buen tiempo, cénanos pavo y papas al horno con salsa, admito que repetí más de 2 veces, el señor y señora Willion eran personas muy agradables y cariñosas, en más de una ocasión tocaron el tema de querer tener hijos, pero que no los podían tener por problemas médicos, así que hablaban de adoptarme cuando les conté sobre que no tenía familia, que los había perdido cuando era más joven y eso fue suficiente para que la Señora Celeste pegara un grito de dicha en el cielo y empezara a hostigar a su pobre marido para que me adopte inmediata mente.

La noche pasó con muchas risas y vergüenzas, pero todo eso termino cuando tocaron la puerta, el Señor Willion fue abrir excusando se con nosotras, al abrir se la puerta un gran número de hombres de uniforme con armas entran sin permiso a la casa, y una muchedumbre furiosa con antorchas, trinches, hachas y filosos utensilios de cocina que gritaban y me miraban con asco y repulsión, que esperaban afuera, no conocía a nadie a excepción de una de esas personas, que idiota soy por no haberme dado cuenta antes… él era uno de ellos, ese petulante era uno de esos principitos… montando un caballo de raza pura color negro azabache con un emblema dibujado en su toga parecido a una cruz, a pesar de la poca luz y solo usando la luz de las antorchas pude ver clara mente que los rostros de esas 2 figuras poseían rasgos parecidos a la persona que conocía, tenían que ser sus hermanos…Butch les hablo a los soldados y me describió par que me empezaran a buscar.

La Señora Celeste me coloco tras suyo para tratar de protegerme lo mejor que pudo, su esposo los distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que me escondieran detrás del escritorio, sentía los pasos desesperados de las personas por tratar de encontrarme, cuando ya era seguro la Señora Celia me saco del escritorio y nos dirigimos a la puerta que estaba cerca del escritorio, salimos por la puerta que conducía a un callejón en donde dejaban la basura, la salida se de ese callejón era el bosque…

De inmediato presentí que si me adentraba ahí tenía una posibilidad de escapar pero también de perderme…

Pero si no me apresuraba me capturarían y los Willion pagarían las consecuencias por ayudarme…

Si me apuro tengo la leve esperanza de que no me atraparan y cuando dejen de buscarme regreso por donde vine y me devuelvo a mi hogar, también podre despedirme de los Willion y les diría dónde encontrarme.

Eso hice… le agradecí a la Señora Celeste por todo, y le pedí que negara tener algo que ver con migo, aunque me reclamo y se negó barias veces, al final accedió de muy mala gana, me deseo suerte y nos despedimos…

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas adentrando me en el bosque, sin mirar atrás, correr sin destino alguno, solo pensaba en escapar…mis pies descalzos se lastimaron con algunas piedras, y me rasguñe con algunas ramas sin darme cuenta que dejaba un rastro, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender, lo que hiso más difícil mi huida, mis ropas empapadas con la lluvia se asían cada vez más pesadas, mis pies se atoraban en la tierra mojada lo que me hacía tropezar y ensuciarme, escuche ladridos y pisadas no muy lejos de donde estaba, lo que me aterro así que acelere el paso pero fue inútil, en poco tiempo un par de perros cazadores me acorralaron, lo que dio tiempo para que me encontraran por los ladridos de los animales fieles a sus amos…

Cuando las personas alcanzaron a los animales, me encontré cara a cara con el responsable de tal alboroto, me sonrío con descaro al bajarse de su caballo, satisfecho de mi captura, se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme _"nunca me perdonaría si no hago esto.."_ acto seguido me tomo con ambos brazos los hombros, acerca so rostro al mío con la clara intención de besarme, pero antes de que eso ocurra le propino un buen cabezazo, se toma la frente con ambas manos por el dolor y yo ignoro el dolor punzante que sentía en mi frente, valió la pena, una gran sonrisa se asomó a en mis labios, lo que me extraña es que él también sonríe al ver mi rostro, se vuelve a acercar a mí y me dice con superioridad _"le dije que_ _me aseguraría de hacerla sonreír aunque sea la última vez que la vea"_ esto hace que mi sonrisa desaparezca para formas una mueca de disgusto y murmure por lo bajo " _desgraciado…_ "

 **Fin del flashback…**

La lluvia por fin termino, pero no acabaron los gritos exigiendo justicia y sangre de los pueblerinos, nos seguían gritando insultos, falsas acusaciones, especulaban cosas sin sentido…

Después de caminar por horas llegamos a una colina a mitad del bosque, la cual nos obligaron a escalar, es suelo estaba resbaloso y mojado, me caí una vez al igual que la pelirroja, pero la rubia se tropezó más de una vez, sus sollozos no la ayudaban ya que nadie la ayudaba, solo hacía que la golpearan más, con impotencia tomo la mano de la pelirroja que estaba al frente mío para indicarle que retrocediéramos un poco, ella acepto y llegamos a la rubia, entre nosotras 2 la levantamos y la ayudamos a subir, nos agradeció con voz entrecortada.

Al llegar a la sima, nuestras miradas se posaron en la cima de la colina y hay delante nos encontramos con nuestro más grande terror…

 **Continuara…**

 **UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF DIOS GRACIAS! AL FIN! acabe TTuTT, gracias por su paciencia *3* como ven los cap son largos y son más de 6000 palabras n.n por eso me demoro tanto, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para terminarlo para hoy!**

 **GRACIAS A: CONO,** **NightmareBlacky** **,** **Ruka Jimotoraku** **,** **nachuschor** **por sus favorites n.n**

 **GRACIAS A:** **CONO** **,** **Lady Of The Death** **,** **Naoto S** **,** **NightmareBlacky** **,** **Ruka Jimotoraku** **,** **nachuschor** **por sus Followers :3**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN TAN FELIZ TT3TT**

 **Ruka-chan:** *u* si he vuelto n.n!, ME HACE TAN FELIZ DE QUE TE GUSTE RUKA-CHAN TU NUEVO CAP DE "silencio entre costuras" ME DEJO CON EL ALMA EN LA BOCA, nunca me espere de que fuera Robín… YO CREI QUE ERA BUBLESS, no te pude dejar un bien merecido review por cuestiones de la página u.u PERO ME GUSTARIA FELICITARTE DESDE AQUÍ Y DECIRTE QUE ME ENCANTARIA QUE CONTARAS LA HISTORIA DE BUBLESS (PORFAVOR QUE **NADA** LE PASE A BOOMER QnQ ni a sus hermanos… PERO EN ESPECIAL A BOOMER!), espero que l cap sea de tu agrado n.n NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

 **Lady Of The Death** :*desmayo* NO LO PUEDO CREER, ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA LADY OF THE DEATH LEE MI FANFIC, PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ, MI SUEÑO SE A ECHO REALIDAD, si si si si soy una gran admiradora tuya (aun no supero la muerte de boomer… no me he atrevido a continuar leyendo, estoy en esa fase de depresión por perder a boomer, PERO YA CASI LA SUPERO PARA SEGUIR LEYENDO *o*) PROMETO MEJORAR, a tu pregunta si me baso en una época histórica concreta, pero con una mentalidad más enfocada en donde los herederos a la corona (en este caso los RRB) deben pasar por monjes para ir escalando rangos de poder (monjes, curas, sacerdote, y reyes) para demostrar que son dignos de gobernar *-*, espero que los cambios y la conti sea de tu agrado n.n.

 **CONO:** MUCHAS GRACIAS, es para mí un honor que alguien con tanto talento en la escritura como tú te agrade mi escrito *u* (me causaste intriga y tu nombre "CONO" me llamo la atención grata fue mi sorpresa en leerte SIMPLE MENTE FASCINANTE ME ENCANTA, ME FASCINA, TUS ESCRITOS TIENEN TODO LO QUE ME GUSTA) siento haberte dado falsas esperanzas con la cantidad de chapters u.u es un proceso de caps largos de mínimo 12 paginas por capitulo así que me demoro mucho T-T, me alagas n/n gracias DARE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA QUE SIGA SIENDO DE TU AGRADO GRACIAS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO EN "fantasma de 6 días" *.* me encanta y BOOMER COMO MODELO *Q* CASI ME DESMAYO, ESPERO CONTI YO TAMBIEN SERE PASIENTE.

 **Aaly:** jejeje n/n gracias, eso me hace feliz :3, si… mi bello y sensual boomer me decepciona, PERO ESPERA A VER LA ACTITUD DE SUS HERMANOS ES MAS EXTREMISTA Y ATERRADORA TT-TT.

 **Onee-chan:** TU CREES!? *-* GRACIAS n.n adoro oír eso, a mí también me gusta las historias de época se me ase fascinante, crees que he mejorado? Me lo prometes?, TE DESEO LA MEJOR DE LAS SUERTES, SUPERALOS A TODOS ONEE-CHAN, PRIMERO ESTA TU CARRERA, MUCHA SUERTE ESTOY TAN FELIZ Y ORGULLOSA POR TI *u*.


	3. Chapter 3

**QUEN TENGAN UNA LINDA LECTURA n.n! *u* Boomer es mío :3**

 **(n/n jijiji siempre quise decir eso)**

 **Que piensan de lo que… como sea que se llame lo que escribo después del primer -.-.-.-.-.-, les gusta? Si no les gusta puedo dejar de escribir esas partes u.u**

 **Aclaraciones: Si ven 3 puntos así:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es porque uno de los protagonistas del recuerdo recuerda algo n.n… ni yo misma me entendí… quiero decir otro recuerdo en el recuerdo , b-bueno cr-creo que me entienden!, *puchero*, hice el chapter largo para que no se quejaran de la demora :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Nadie puede cambiar su destino… ya que nosotros mismos lo escribimos, pero hay cosas que nosotros no podemos controlar… y eso es la función que ejercemos en este mundo, algunos estamos para sufrir una condena para el bien mayor, pero…_

 _Qué pasaría si esa condena es innecesaria, y es escrita por alguien que no tiene derecho alguno sobre ti y tu destino?"_

 _Maniaca muajaja_

 **(FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A ELIIH HIM!, :3 este chapter es un regalo de cumpleaños para ella!(atrasado , más vale tarde que nunca -3-) MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELI-CHAN *u*)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Como inicio todo parte 3..** _._

Yo sabía que esto pasaría…

La lluvia solo retrasaba el paso y alargaba mi tiempo en este mundo.

Eso hacía que el ardor en mis muñecas y tobillos amarrados con cadenas de hierro mientras rasgaban mi piel por cada paso que daba, y la sangre abundante que emanaba de mis heridas con el insoportable ardor en mi cuerpo por todos los golpes que me han dado por todo el trayecto, fueran casi soportables para mí.

La lluvia empapaba por completo mi cuerpo, mojaba mi larga cabellera rojiza y limpiaban mis heridas del barro, podía sentir como corría el agua y se deslizaba la sangre por todo mi cuerpo terminando en el suelo mojado, donde se mesclaba con la tierra y se deslizaba por el sendero mojado de mi pronta perdición.

Pase casi todo el camino tratando de retrasar el paso todo el tiempo necesario, en más de una ocasión me caí a propósito, ensuciándome en el acto con tierra, barro y mi propia sangre, me raspe las rodillas con mi última caída y sin duda la más dolorosa de todas, para intentar salvarnos…

Hasta que me di cuenta de cómo también golpeaban a las otras dos chicas que iban detrás de mí, por mi aparente "torpeza", por mi diminuta y no muy probable esperanza de salvarnos.

Por fin me di cuenta que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, solo provocaba que nos hicieran caminar más rápido, así que cedí ante mi destino, el camino fue cruel y muy doloroso…

Todo esto es culpa del chico de ojos demoníacos, por sus absurdas creencias es que yo estoy aquí, y sé que por esa estúpida forma de pensar tan cerrada sus hermanos condenaron a estas inocentes chicas.

Y como no saberlo, si fui testigo de ambas capturas…

 **Flashback Bombon…**

Me llamo Bombon, cuando nací no podía abrir mis ojos su color eran desconocido, no lloraba, no comía, solo respiraba y parecía que siempre estaba dormida.

Mi madre que era gitana, suplico al sol durante tres días seguidos sin descanso alguno, lloraba y rogaba que me otorgara la dicha de poder abrir mis ojos y no morir tan pronto, todos los del pueblo se burlaron de ella y la tachaban por loca, todos creían que una de las dos moriría muy pronto pero ella nunca cedió y por fin el cuarto día cuando el sol se estaba asomando por el cielo, indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día, yo abrí mis ojos por primera vez y ella pudo apreciar como mis ojos color café cambiaban mágica mente a rosa, junto en ese momento un pétalo de las flores de un árbol cercano cayo en mi rostro y empecé a lloras, hay supo que nombre otorgarme.

Ella fue una mujer muy buena y hermosa, piel morena, era esbelta, alta, muy bien desarrollada y le cuerpo voluptuoso, cabellera larga y de color negro, con ojos cafés, me dijo que yo me parecía a mi padre, pero que la sonrisa y la belleza son heredadas por ella.

Mi apellido fue prohibido por ser gitano, de unas creencias diferentes, este pueblo sencilla mente no lo aceptaban, así que firmaron una petición para ello y el rey tomo las riendas del asunto, ahí fue cuando el soberano me conoció y yo tenía tan solo 2 años de edad, decreto que yo era la elegida por El demonio, así que además de prohibir nuestro apellido, prohibieron mi partida del pueblo para que la "profecía" se pueda impedir.

No conocí a mi padre y nunca me hiso falta, yo estaba feliz con mi mama, mi infancia fue muy solitaria, no tenía amigos, los padres de los niños del pueblo les prohibían acercarse a mí, no entendía por qué hasta que mi madre me lo contó, cuando caminaba por el pueblo me tiraban piedras y corrían lejos de mí sí me acercaba…

Cuando tuve 7 años mi madre me dio la noticia más feliz de mi vida, al fin una alegría en mi triste y solitaria vida, me entere de que mi mama estaba embarazada de un hombre que tampoco pude conocer, pero ella me contaba cosas de él y porque se enamoraron, pero que estar con él era imposible…no pregunte por qué para no verla triste.

Ese día tan esperado por ella y por mí por fin llegó, pero nadie la socorro en el parto y murió al tratar de dar a luz a mi hermano o hermana… cuando estaba por cumplir 8 años de edad, me quede completa mente sola…

En más de una ocasión trate de quitarme la vida para reunirme con ella y mi hermanito o hermanita… pero en el último momento, cuando estaba a punto de cumplir mi objetivo, me arrepentía.

Sobreviví gracias a una amable anciana que llegó al pueblo por casualidad, me encontró escondida en los basureros de la plaza central y se encariño de forma inmediata con migo, mi rostro estaba sucio, mis ropas eran harapos, mi cabello estaba muy rebelde, y no hacía falta mencionar el horrible olor que yo emanaba por estar viviendo en la basura por un año desde la muerte de mi familia ya había cumplido los 9 años, me visitó por algunos días para obsequiarme comida y algunas frazadas para pasar las frías noches, en todo ese tiempo su cariño por mí fue creciendo, al igual que el mío, hasta el punto de quererme como hija y me hablo de las intenciones de adoptarme, no le hiso caso a ninguna de las advertencias y acusaciones venenosas de las personas sobre mí.

Le advertí que no me dejaban salir del pueblo y decidió mudarse para cuidarme como una madre a su hija, fueron los 7 años más felices que tuve desde la muerte de mi mama y mi hermanito, pero toda esa felicidad termino para mí, la amable anciana que me adopto murió una noche de un paro cardíaco, su entierro fue humilde y fui la única en asistir ya que nadie en el pueblo se atrevía a estar cerca de mí.

Hace poco cumplí los 17 años a comienzos de primavera, tengo el cabello largo y rojizo, me llega al final de las rodillas, está muy bien cuidado y siempre está suelto, mi piel es un poco pálida, tengo los ojos de un peculiar color rosa, los causantes del desprecio que las personas me tienen por creer aquella profecía, la que narra el inicio de la locura y muerte de aquellos que vivan en este periodo de tiempo y yo ser el principal " _problema_ " en el fin del mundo, ya que según el pergamino escrito por ese señor que afirmo tener una premonición, que fueron más de mil años atrás, el portal de ese comienzo posee los ojos de un peculiar color rosa, que todo comenzara como una tragedia pero terminara como un triunfo si se desasían del portal y sus seres demoníacos que la custodiaban.

Nunca supe a que se referían con la parte de " ** _el portal_** " pero algo me decía que ese día lo descubriría.

Ese mismo día sentí un escalofrió que hizo que se me erizaran los bellos de la nuca, sabía lo que eso significaba, algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y le hice saso al presentimiento de peligro que herede de mi madre.

Rápida mente me aliste para salir de este horrible lugar, en las de una ocasión me intente fugar pero los guardias que custodiaban la salida del pueblo siempre me capturaban, pero estaba preparada, estudie sus movimientos por un largo periodo de tiempo y descubrí unos escasos minutos que me aseguraban mi salida de aquí, me aliste con el vestido más cómodo y sencillo para moverme con más libertad, era color rosa y detalles blancos su material era lana lo que me abrigaría por la noche, me coloque por debajo del vestido el asfixiante corset que la anciana por las malas me acostumbro a siempre usar, sentía que cualquier día esa horrenda cosa seria la que me mataría pero tenía la necesidad de siempre llevarlo, el vestido era largo harta los tobillos y me puse un sombrero que me ayudaría a ocultar mi largo cabello para no ser descubierta, me coloque unas zapatillas rosas y me apresure.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y cerré todas y cada una de las puertas de la gran casa con llave, tome algunos cojines y los puse debajo de la sabanas de mi cama para que pareciera que yo estuviera dormida, en la pared central de mis aposentos me agache, me acerqué a una mesita de noche y la aparte de su lugar, detrás de esta había una serie de piedras que constituían a la construcción de la gran casa que se podían desprender con facilidad sin el riesgo de que se viniera la casa a bajo, esa cavidad algo estrecha conducía a un túnel lo suficiente mente ancho para que yo pudiera pasar y salir de la casa sin ser detectada.

Lo descubrí un día que me estaba escondiendo de las personas del pueblo, 2 días después de la muerte de la cariñosa señora, todos se amotinaron y quisieron llevarme ante el Rey para que me tuviera prisionera hasta el día de la luna de sangre, **día de la profecía** , pero lo descubrí a tiempo y no me encontraron.

Conocí a una pareja muy amable en mi pequeña persecución, me ayudaron sin que les diera explicación alguna, y me ocultaron por 5 días en su hotel, antes de que yo decidiera volver, no me gustaba causarle molestias a una pareja tan amable.

Si no me fallaba mi memoria su apellido era Wenllon…o Wonllin… creo que tal vez era Wasli… o Willion, alguna de las anteriores, no los veo desde hace ya un año por precaución para que no se metan en problemas por mi culpa, en casa tenía suficiente comida para sobrevivir por unos años más.

Estaba pensando en ir, visitarlos y poder despedirme de ellos, pero mis planes se vieron frustrados cuando oí como tocaban la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a sacar las piedras para entrar al túnel, cuando por fin me adentre por completo en el pasadizo comencé a devolver las piedras a su lugar para que no se dieran cuenta de mi salida, cuando ya estaba todo en su lugar.

Empecé a arrastrar por el túnel, no recordaba que estuviera tan estrecho un año atrás, era casi asfixiante pasar por ahí pero era mi única salvación o solo otro camino más largo hacia mí perdición.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **POV Narradora…**

 **"Un día antes…"**

Nos situamos en un templo sagrado construido al otro lado del castillo…

Dentro de aquella instalación de muros de piedra y marfil, cuartos de meditación, pinturas y cuadros que colgaban de las finas paredes que eludían a Dios y a la creencias valiosas, santuarios de rezos y cataratas para limpiar el alma, tanto fuera como a dentro de la extensa instalación se podían visualizar una cantidad considerables de monjes de mínimo 27 años a monjes de la tercera edad, con su particular vestuario, sus biblias a la mano, y los rosaros que colgaban en sus cuellos para simbolizar su profesión, todos estaban apurados y trataban de terminar sus respectivas labores para estar libres para tener el honor de ser testigos de lo que muy pronto sucederá.

Más al fondo, en los jardines de aquella gran instalación se podía apreciar tres caballos junto a tres encantadores muchachos con una vestimenta similar al resto, con la diferencia que el material con el que estaba hecho era del material más costoso, sus rosarios estaban hechos de plata y sus biblias estaban forradas con terciopelo… los más jóvenes de todo el lugar.

Un muchacho de 19 años de edad, su rostro estaba adornado por unas adorables pecas que le daban un aire de inocencia, sus ojos eran de un color azul y profundo como el mar, sus dorados y rebeldes cabellos resplandecían con los rayos del sol, su resplandeciente sonrisa parecía que iluminaba hasta el rincón más oscuro, su cuerpo bien desarrollado y marcado, sin exageración, por su largo entrenamiento para combatir a los enemigos de su reino en posibles futuras batallas.

Acariciaba cariñosa mente a un ejemplar muy fino, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la conversación que tenía su hermano mayor con el **_Abad_**.

El siguiente era muchacho de 20 años de edad, su pálido rostro resaltaba sus masculinas facciones, sus penetrantes ojos verdes oscuro le daban una esencia altanera y prepotente, su larga cabellera azabache estaba amarrada a una coleta alta, pero el agarre no era suficiente para sujetar un flequillo rebelde que tapaba uno de sus preciosos ojos verdes, aquel joven era el más fuerte de sus hermanos, su cuerpo estaba muy buen ejercitado, amaba el armamento y era experto en el combate como sus hermanos.

Apoyaba su espalda en su caballo, mientras miraba distraída mente hacia ningún punto en específico con una mirada completa mente aburrida, estaba ajeno a lo que estaba diciendo aquel vejestorio a él y a sus hermanos.

Y el último era un muchacho de 22 años de edad, su bronceada piel combinaba perfecta mente con su larga cabellera marrón oscuro, que le rosaba los tobillos, estaba sujeta a una coleta baja, poseía una penetrante mirada carmín que parecía que con solo posar sus ojos sangre en ti sentías que te penetraba en el alma, su cuerpo estaba un poco más trabajado que sus hermanos por ser el mayor y con mucha más responsabilidad de mantener a salvo al pueblo y a su familia, por eso era el que más poder tenia para decidir como futuro rey, aquel joven frio y calculador siempre buscaba la manera de subir de rango lo más rápido posible junto a sus hermanos, la presión que sentía al tratar de hacer los deseos de Dios para beneficio humano, su único anhelo era cumplir ciega mente en los mandamientos de la biblia y castigar a los que estaban en contra de esta.

Escuchaba con obediencia y atención cada palabra de aquel hombre sabio decía, con resignación ya que se sabía de memoria lo que estaba diciendo.

-Los escalones que vosotros honorables hijos, al igual que vuestro padre y Rey, deben rebasar para llegar al trono son primero probar ser dignos de él, _no_ basta con nacer en cuna de oro y ser el heredero legítimo, _no_ es suficiente, _no_ …-dice el venerable anciano de cabello blanco, golpeando la punta del bastón que usaba para mantenerse de pie con el suelo en cada "no" que decía y con un semblante serio.

Era lo mismo cada vez que alguno de ellos se topaban con él **_Abad_** , un hombre de 94 años de edad, en los 7 largo años que ellos han tenido que quedarse en aquel lugar tan aburrido, el pobre veterano estaba tan viejo que se le olvidaba que todos los días que los veía les narraba el mismo monologo una y otra vez sin cesar, era agobiante pero se tenían que aguantar.

-Es un largo y difícil camino que un verdadero rey debe superar, sin importaros los obstáculos que debáis enfrentar-dice indicando que hablaba muy en serio arrugando aún más su viejo rostro.

El hombre que estaba hablando en esos momentos en frente de los tres legítimos herederos al trono, era conocido por ser el más cascarrabias de todos los veteranos y el que ejercía mayor control del lugar, no le temblaban las huesudas manos para golpear a alguien con su bastón si creía que tenía que darle un escarmiento, estaba demás decir que de los tres jóvenes príncipes el que más golpes a recibido por parte del anciano era el del medio, conocido como Butch Him por ser tan… impertinente y de carácter tan… explosivo.

No era recomendable interrumpir al sabio hombre o desobedecerlo, ya que las consecuencias nunca se hacían esperar, lo bueno era que lo tenía de amargado lo tenía de siego y así no podría fijarse en la falta de respeto y atención que los dos príncipes más jóvenes les estaban haciendo en esos cruciales momentos.

-Vuestro comienzo es la preparación divina, debéis estar limpios cuerpo y alma antes de llegar al primer escalón de poder y esos son 3 largos años de meditación y descubrimiento de la paz interior a una edad temprana, después de eso deberán pasar por monjes, luego subirán de estrato a curas, al pasar por esa etapa y hacerlo impecable mente serán sacerdotes y cuando los sabios obtengan una indicación del todo poderoso podrán gobernaran como los sabios reyes que serán y vuestro padre podrá retirarse a sus antiguos aposentos para pasar el resto de sus días orándole al Todo poderoso… como el así lo ha deseado toda su vida.

Al terminar de hablar por fin se retira después de una reverencia, que era recibida por el príncipe mayor.

Brick suspira aliviado de que por fin se marchara, estas últimas semanas sus hermanos y él han estado bajo mucha presión por acercarse pronto el día de la profecía.

Ese día por el cual se han preparado tanto mental, espiritual y física mente.

Brick al voltear el rostro para dirigirse a sus hermanos y ver la falta de respeto que ellos en ese momento estaban haciendo decide darles una pequeña elección de buenos modales.

Brick se acerca con el mayor de los sigilos a su hermano menor Boomer, al instante se da cuenta de que en el suelo se está arrastrando una no tan pequeña lombriz de tierra, en un solo movimiento la toma con la punta de sus dedos sin inmutarse por la viscosidad del insecto.

Él y sus hermanos habían hecho múltiples bromas con los insectos que encontraban a los monjes cuando eran más jóvenes, recordó que el caballo de su hermano se asusta fácil mente con las serpientes, si colocaba el gusano lo suficiente mente cerca del hocico del animal confundiría a la lombriz por una pequeña serpiente, con lo tonto que era ese animal… bien dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños.

Sin perder tiempo valioso Brick coloca la lombriz en la nariz del caballo blanco con hocico y cabello negro, en menos de unos segundos se escucha el relincho de un caballo muy alterado y el grito de un joven tratando de calmar al animal.

Butch al ver la escena de su hermano Boomer tratando de que su semental se calmara y que el alboroto era por un insignificante gusano no pudo aguantar la risa, mientras apoyaba su espalda en su fiel caballo color negro azabache, como su cabello, para no caer al suelo por la risa.

Brick al ver eso ve una oportunidad y sin pensarlo mucho le propina una suave patada al semental de su otro hermano que por auto reflejo empieza a avanzar de su actual posición lo que genera que Butch caiga bruscamente al suelo.

\- ¡! QUE TE PASA HERMANO !¡-grita un adolorido Butch-¿! QUIERES QUE SE ME ROMPA EL TEMPLO ¡?

-No exageres Butch, no fue para tanto-dice Brick sin inmutarse por el grito.

-Claro, lo dice el que no se estampo contra el suelo-dice Butch con ironía mientras se levanta del lugar de su caída-y Boomer, controla a tu animal!-dice mirando a su hermano menor que trataba de controlar al asustado caballo.

-¡SI ALGUIEN **NO** LO UBIERA ASUSTADO!-grita Boomer dedicándole una mirada enojada a su hermano mayor- ¡Tenemos que devolverlo al establo!-grita Boomer muy alterado, tratando en vano junto a otros monjes de calmar a su asustado caballo.

-O podríamos tomarlo como sacrificio-dice en broma uno de los monjes que le colaboraba a Boomer, el cual al oír tal infamia le lanza una mirada muy helada al pobre hombre que queda tieso como una estatua.

Brick se marcha de aquel circo para retirarse hacia los aposentos que compartía con sus hermanos para darse un bien merecido descanso, después de todo mañana sería un día muy agitado, por alguna extraña razón no pudo conciliar el sueño y paso toda la noche en vela…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano como de costumbre y se dirigió de inmediato al santuario del conocimiento, recorre el extenso pasillo que conducía hacia su destino y después de un tiempo llega a una enorme puerta de roble, con fuerza ala el picaporte de bronce para entrar al cuarto.

Su vista se ilumino gracias a un abundante número de velas que iluminaban el lugar, sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el aroma de cera de vela y humedad, poso sus ojos carmín en las paredes color vino repletas de estanterías para la extensa cantidad de libros sagrados en aquella habitación, su vista se maravillaba con los miles de libros, que parecían nunca terminar, con pasos firmes pero silenciosos se acercó a una silla acolchonada con plumas de cisne, al lado del asiento había una larga mesa de mármol donde se sostenía un muy grueso libro.

Tomo aquel libro viejo y pesado con sus manos y lo abre en una página separada por un listón color crema, comenzó a seguir su lectura antes de comenzar a cerrar sus ojos de manera involuntaria por breves segundos, tiempo suficiente para recordar la charla que tuvo con su padre un par de días atrás…

.

.

.

 **"** _El Rey Al Him sumo y sabio gobernante del reino "Rowdy", un hombre de estatura baja, cabellera color gris oscuro y canoso, su larga barba y bigote prominente era de un color blanco opaco que simbolizando su sabiduría y experiencia,_ _había llegado para su visita semanal, pero aquel día no había ido por puro placer, vino para un objetivo concreto, y ese era hablar con su hijo mayor._

 _Nunca podrá olvidar las siguientes palabras que le dijo su Padre a solas en esa misma biblioteca…_

 _-De una u otra forma os servirá aquella…-dice el anciano Rey Al, tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas para no decir ninguna atrocidad en la casa de Dios- jovencita?"_

.

.

.

-…-Brick medita aquellas palabras mental mente.

.

.

.

 _"-Hijo piénsalo, esta es la oportunidad que esperabas, para que tú y tus hermanos escalen para… subir el registro de su poder-dice el Rey de manera convincente para que su hijo captara la intención de sus palabras- llegar al trono lo más pronto posible, yo ya estoy muy viejo y cansado."_

.

.

.

Esas palabras tenían cierta persuasión con el hijo mayos, pero no la suficiente, aún estaba indeciso.

.

.

.

 _"-Dios está impaciente por que me remplacen tú y tus hermanos._

 _Y después de decir aquella oración simple mente se marchó por la puerta principal para atender unos asuntos que segura mente tenía pendiente."_

.

.

.

Y era eso lo único que necesitaba oír para tomar una decisión definitiva, nada influía más en el que hacer todo lo posible por complacer a Dios todo poderoso, creador del cielo y de la tierra, que lo ha bendecido de la mejor manera posible…

Sin darse cuenta y en completa merced de sus pensamientos, una sombra se acerca lenta mente, asechando al joven príncipe dando se cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía, sus ojos brillaron con cierta malicia no propia de sus hábitos.

Y sin previo aviso se coloca al lado del pensativo chico y con mucha fuerza coloca su mano en el hombro del joven y asustando en el acto al desprevenido muchacho.

-Amigo!-grita aquella extraña sombra con euforia-Debes dormir un poco, ya parece que estas soñando despierto, eso no es lo tuyo, eso déjaselo a Boomer-dice con burla un monje, de unos 27 años de edad, cabello largo hasta los hombros y castaño, de ojos negros, pero lo que lo diferenciaba del resto de los demás era que no hablaba con la formalidad que se ejercía allí, aquel hombre es uno de los pocos amigos que tenían los 3 hermanos Him, su nombre era Michaelo pero le decían Mitch.

-Muy gracioso Mitch -dice Brick recuperando su actitud fría-donde esta Boomer?-pregunta algo curioso.

-El niño por fin calmo a su yegua-dice Mitch con simpleza.

-Caballo de raza fina-corrige Brick con pesadez.

-Si si lo que sea-dice sin la más mínima importancia Mitch mientras toma asiento junto a su amigo- después de haber calmado a su pony, se ha ido a dar un paseo por los alrededores, para tranquilizar a su bestia y despejar sus pensamientos o algo parecido, no a regresado pero de seguro regresara pronto.

-y Butch?-pregunta Brick ya sospechando la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Fue a dar un recorrido por el pueblo-dice Mitch sin poder ocultar una muy grata sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Si claro, "recorrido"…- dice Brick rodando los ojos, ya sabiendo perfecta mente que significaban las palabras " _pueblo_ " y " _recorrido"_ para Butch y Mitch.

La decisión estaba tomada, y no tendría misericordia para combatir con aquel mal.

-No seas amargado! Sonríe! disfruta de tu vida y tu juventud! y eso que te lo dice alguien mayor que tú, jovencito-dice Mitch con burla imitando en vano la voz de un anciano.

Brick solo lo mira con aburrimiento y cansancio, Mitch al ver a su amigo en ese estado trata de mantener una actitud más seria, o como los vejestorios de aquel lugar le decía "más acorde a su edad".

-Me entere de algo, la chica…-comienza a hablar Mitch pero es interrumpido por su acompañante.

-Por favor dime que no volvió otra de las tantas chicas que tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con Butch, reclamando que es un degenerado, irresponsable e infiel-pregunta estresado Brick, la última que vino fue una morena loca con mal carácter, si no le fallaba la memoria su nombre era Brute, un escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal solo con recordar el nombre.

-No, la última que vino fue hace más de dos semanas-dice pensativo- de la que yo te hablo es la de la profecía-dice Mitch para captar la atención del muchacho sentado al lado suyo, consiguiéndolo al instante-escuche que está siendo buscada por todo el pueblo-dice empezando a perder la calma con cada palabra que salía de su boca-que se escapó para abrir el portal en un lugar sin protección-ya estaba empezando a inquietarse mucho, y también lograba preocupar un poco al joven de mirada carmín-¡En donde pueda cometer aquel acto que nosotros queremos impedir!-dice esta bes tomando a Brick por los hombros y sacudiéndolo como un trapo sucio.

Brick al oír eso se levantó de su asiento y se encamina hacia el pueblo, para ayudar en la búsqueda de la portadora de la perdición de él, su familia y su reino.

Sin percatarse de que aun lleva consigo aquel listón color crema que usaba para separar las páginas de los libros o marcar el pergamino que deseaba estudiar, al darse cuenta lo mira por unos segundos, no deseaba devolverse por una insignificancia como aquella y sin mirar atrás mete aquel fino trozo de tela en su bolsillo.

Por fin divisa su caballo al llegar al jardín del lugar, el pelaje de aquel majestuoso animal era de un color café brillante y de largo cabello, siempre se aseguraba de que su caballo tuviera el mejor de los cuidados, al igual que sus hermanos con el suyo, al llegar a su ejemplar mascota le acaricia el hocico con ternura el cual es bien recibido y sin más se monta en su espalda para decirle " _listo para un paseo amigo?"_ , solo con esa pregunta genera que es caballo relinche con felicidad y corra a todo galope fuera del monasterio.

Le tomo un par de minuto llegar a la plaza del pueblo, y con solo su presencia una cantidad considerable de súbditos se acercaron a él para darle las devastadoras noticias que el ya conocía, al terminar de escuchar decide buscar por su propia cuenta, con los rápidos galopes de su majestuoso caballo la búsqueda será más rápida y no tardara en encontrar el paradero de aquella _chica._

Solo tenía que pensar, analizar la aproximada cantidad de tiempo que tubo para corree, reducir la cantidad de lugares en donde ya han revisado y pensar en los mejores escondites que el reino provee para ocultarse… ¿Que tan difícil puede ser encontrar a una joven de ojos color rosa?

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **POV Bombon…**

Fue frustrante la cantidad de fuerza que tuve que ejercer para poder arrastrarme y salir por aquel estrecho pasadizo, lo bueno es que fui lo suficiente mente rápida para salir antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba, me mescle con la multitud y pase desapercibida, me escondí en ciertas ocasiones cuando grupos de aldeanos se acercaban demasiado a mi posición, en a lo largo de mi trayecto me entere de cosas interesantes… como de que ahora el hijo mayor del rey me buscaba montado en un caballo, así que tuve más cuidado y puse mucha atención a cualquier galope que estuviera cerca de mí.

No me tomo tanto tiempo como el que calcule que me tomaría llegar a la entrada, lo cual agradecía, no fue difícil burlar a los guardias ya que estos estaban en su ora de descanso y su remplazo se tomarían el tiempo para llegar.

Me acerqué a la salida, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella… sin perder más tiempo camine con paso elegante y tranquilo para no levantar sospechas, trate de retener los impulsos de correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieran al solo dar un paso fuera de la entrada, mi corazón se estaba empezando a acelerar, y sentía como una gran cantidad de adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo, por fin… por fin esta larga pesadilla iba a terminar y yo podría a fin ser feliz…

Antes de que me alejara más un guardia se acercó, se había devuelto por haber olvidado su casco, sus ojos se posaron en mí y con su imponente voz de llamo con un _"señorita…?"_ me quede estática cuando se dirigió a mí y con nerviosismo volteé mi m irada hacia él y con voz quebrada le respondí con un vago _"s-si?"_ , para mi sorpresa y alivio me sonrió y con el sombrero que había olvidado se inclinó y me dijo cortes mente "esperamos que vuelva pronto" y sin más se marchó, dejando que el aire que tenía retenido saliera para que pudiera respirar tranquila.

Al devolver mi respiración a la normalidad y sin perder más tiempo valioso camine con paso algo apresurado pero muy bien disimulado fuera de este lugar, ya había caminando un trayecto lo suficiente mente largo para no preocuparme de que me vieran, pero aun no estaría segura hasta legar al pueblo vecino, de donde venía la anciana que me cuido o como yo la llamaba _la abuela_ , me ajuste es sombrero que ocultaba mi identidad de los indeseables y seguí mi camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **POV Narradora…**

Había buscado por cada rincón y posible escondite que conocía del lugar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ninguna de las personas había dado con el paradero de aquella escurridiza amenaza.

Su mente solo podía pensar en dos cosas _o era endemoniada mente astuta o tenia demasiada suerte inmerecida_ , sea cual sea él tenía que encontrarla sin importar nada, ya ha pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo y la idea de que ya se haya marchado del pueblo era una idea que no podía descartar todavía…

Se masajeó la cien tratando de concentrarse, miro al cielo con evidente preocupación _el inicio del alba estaba comenzando…_ y eso significaba que el tiempo se estaba agotando, y todo dependía de él, era mucha presión pero era lo que tendría que soportar como el soberano de su reino.

De un momento a otro los ángeles lo iluminaron con una idea del paradero de la causante de su estrés, con voz firme ordeno a los guardias que mandaron para ayudarlo que se retiraran para arreglar el lugar del ritual los cuales obedecieron y se marcharon.

Sin pensar cabalgo como nunca lo había hecho hacia ese lugar en concreto, solo rezaba que aún no fuera demasiado tarde…

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **POV bombon…**

Me tomaría por lo menos 2 días llegar… pero todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena, _la abuela_ me contó que una amiga de ella vivía en una casa cerca del pueblo vecino y que junto con su nieta ayudaba a los viajeros que se perdían o necesitaban ayuda.

Una vez me prometió que me llevaría a visitarla, que jugaría con la nieta de su amiga y que sería mi amiga, pero como murió no pudo cumplir su promesa, me pareció una gran oportunidad para cumplir los deseos de mi abuela para conocer a su vieja amiga y tal vez podría ayudarme.

Pero todos mis planes me fueron arrebatados cuando escuche un galope muy cerca de mí, trate de calmarme pero ese galope transmitía desesperación y preocupación, no pude controlarme más y un gran impulso me obligo a correr sin importar nada más, mi sombrero voló lejos de mi cabeza en ese momento mis instintos de supervivencia hablaron por mí y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

Después de ese arrebato de adrenalina me quede inconsciente a mitad de camino por el cansancio que sentía…

Antes de perder por completo el conocimiento solo pude divisar el rostro de un joven y una mirada color carmín… y después de eso solo recuerdo la oscuridad, y unas fuertes manos que me cargaban con firmeza.

Al despertar me encontré encadenada de pies a cabeza, que para mí era una exageración, me obligaron a ver como perseguían y capturaban a las dos chicas que me acompañaban como si fueran animales…

 **Fin del Flashback…**

Mi madre me lo advirtió antes de partir al otro mundo, ella nunca se equivocaba, era una gran adivina de descendencia gitana, todo lo que soñaba se cumplía y no importaba si era bueno o malo, todas sus predicciones por igual se cumplían, algunas se podían impedir, pero esta no, ya que la única forma de que no se cumpliera es que yo nunca hubiera nacido.

Ese era el miedo que me seguiría hasta que aquella profecía se cumpliera y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, mi tiempo se acababa eso lo sabía, era ridículo ocultarlo, pero mi madre nunca me hablo que dos chicas más sufrirían la misma infamia que yo…

Por fin la lluvia ceso… regalando me así un respiro, para pronto seguir con la marcha del camino que me guiaba pronta mente a mi perdición.

Mientras subía esa colina que marcaba el inicio de mi muy cercana agonía como el final de mi existencia, no le hacía casos a los gritos o insultos de los del pueblo, estaba tan acostumbrada a ellos que no me importaban desde hace ya un par de años.

Una de las chicas detuvo mi paso al tomar mi mano, yo gire mi rostro hacia el de ella por pura inercia, al captar mi atención la joven me indica que retrocediera, así pude apreciar como la pobre chica rubia estaba en el suelo siendo golpeada por esa gente inhumana, la chica rubia solo sollozando, se notaba en su triste mirada lo agotada que estaba y sin fuerzas para poder continuar.

Ambas nos acercamos para ayudarla, la levantamos con delicadeza del suelo y la suficiente fuerza para que no se nos resbalara entre las manos, empezamos a caminar a la para para llegar por fin al final de esa colina infernal.

Todo iba bien hasta que nuestros ojos se posaron en la cima…. Hay ya hacia delante nuestro más grande temor.

Tres…

Eran tres los crucifijos que estaban instalados justa mente en el centro de la alta colina, era tan aterrador en solo pensar lo que muy pronto nos iba a pasar, se podía ver como los pueblerinos trataban de volver a prender las antorchas, para que el fuego que había sido extinto por la lluvia, vuelva a iluminar su función.

A las tres nos empujan cerca de los crucifijos, nos obligan a levantarnos del suelo y con una llave nos liberan de las cadenas, no sin antes tomando las precauciones necesarias para que no nos escapáramos, me amarran con una gruesa soga a cada extremo de la cruz, a la morena la amarraron a la cruz que estaba a mi lado izquierdo y a la rubia la amarraron a la cruz que estaba a mi lado derecho.

Al terminar de sentir el contacto de otras personas en mí, abrí mis ojos y vi con claridad los rostros de los que sellarían nuestra muerte.

-El sol, la luna y la tierra son controladas por Dios Todopoderoso, En cada una de estas lunas de sangre, algo empieza con una tragedia y termina con un triunfo, Por primera vez en dos mil años Hay una sensación en el mundo que las cosas están cambiando y Dios trata de comunicarse con nosotros de manera sobrenatural-comienza a narrar el chico de ojos demoníacos sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Dios dice que habrá "prodigios en el cielo y en la tierra: sangre, fuego y columnas de humo. El sol se convertirá en tinieblas, y la luna en sangre, antes que venga el día del señor, grande y terrible"-dice ahora un rubio con la mirada oscurecida.

-En todas las ofrendas rige el mismo principio. No basta traer la víctima y degollar la; la sangre debe ser aplicada. Luego de su propia sangre, en nuestro favor esta fase de cristo es tan necesaria para nuestra salvación como lo fuera el ministerio de la sangre del cordero en ocasión de la primera pascua, como ha sucedido en todas las ofrendas en las cuales se derramaba sangre-dice un moreno con una sonrisa de síndico.

-Hace dos mil años, uno de nuestros hermanos tubo una premonición que narraba el fin de este mundo y la única salvación para impedirlo, y por fin… hoy esa premonición se cumplirá, nuestros tres herederos al trono nos la narraran y nos salvarán del abismo infinito-dice el Rubio sin cambiar su expresión.

- _Una fría, oscura y brillante noche como esta, vendrá sobre la tierra como un relámpago, la luz del sol de la mañana será sustituido por la negra oscuridad. Nadie puede salir de su casa o mirar por la ventana. Partir de ese momento nos apareceremos en medio de truenos y relámpagos… y los malos verán nuestro divino corazón. Habrá una gran confusión debido a esta profunda oscuridad en la que el mundo entero será envuelto y muchos, muchos morirán de miedo y desesperación_ -comienza a hablar el chico que me atrapo, como si contara una vieja historia-Hoy… esa profecía se cumplirá y nosotros seremos testigos de ello, con la diferencia que los malvados no nos podrán hacer daño- dice ahora señalándome a mí y a las otras dos chicas- serán signo de ofrenda para impedir este suplicio no merecedor de nosotros, junto con nuestra gente devota y leal a nosotros y a los deseos del señor.

-Muy pronto la luna de sangre aparecerá y será el portal para que **entidades demoníacas** puedan acceder a nuestra realidad, entidades como estas de aquí, cada una de ellas representan nuestro final…-dice tomando la palabra el chico moreno

-Las que amenazan con nuestro bienestar y garantizan nuestro completa destrucción, pero hoy estas tres escorias tendrán el gran y desmerecedor honor de representar nuestra salvación, tomándolas como el sacrificio para que el todo poderoso pueda combatir y por fin destruir a estos seres del inframundo-dice el chico de rostro pecoso.

Era gracioso como estas ignorantes personas creían siega mente en cada palabra que decían estos tres imbéciles, que no servían para otra cosa más que decir he inventar mentiras para adquirir más poder del que ya poseían.

Vi como el mayor caminaba hacia mí y sentí como su cuerpo se estrechaba leve mente al mío, nuestras miradas chocaron, rojo contra rosa.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus finos sabios…repugnante… que repudio me daba simple mente mirar a ese individuo de mirada carmín a la cara.

 **POV Narradora…**

De su bolsillo saco algo parecido a un trozo de tela, se acerca a la joven y amarra un ajustado moño en su fino y delgado cuello cual perro, como si tuviera miedo de que se escapara con solo soltarse aquel agarre.

Al tener contacto con mi sangre derramada el fino listón color crema al instante toma un intenso color rojo carmín… como aquellos ojos que admiraba en este momento.

-Deberías sentirte dichosa de que tu repugnante vida servirá para algo grande, salvar a toda una comunidad, tu eres la elegida de este acto caritativo de Dios para lograr el triunfo eterno… y nosotros los sumos gobernantes y fieles devotos del señor, que nacimos para la gloria de ejercer este acto tan importante y único en el mundo...lo aremos realidad-dice fría mente Brick, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la aterrada chica de ojos rosas.

-Traigan los **_fierros_** -ordena el chico dejando que solo el odio hablara por él.

Un guardia se acerca, sosteniendo entre manos un objeto largo que estaba hecho de hierro y con marco de bronce, se los entrega a cada uno de los príncipe, cada uno de esos objetos tenían una figura diferente… el que le fue entregado al mayor tenía la figura del sol, el que lo secundaba tenía la figura de una hoja de árbol, y el ultimo tenía la figura de la luna.

A cada uno le entregaron una antorcha, sostienen con firmeza el marco para calentar en el fuego mientras colocan los hierros al fuego hasta que estos obtienen un color rojo vivo, y sin el menor de los remordimientos cada uno se acerca a la chica que capturaron, les agarran el hombro izquierdo, en la parte trasera de este aplican con pulso firme sobre la desnuda piel y en un segundo levantan sus brazos tan pronto como empieza a salir humo.

Y por fin tres gritos desgarradores se oyen por todo el lugar, ni el gran cansancio en esos momentos pudo impedir que gritaran de esa forma tan… desesperada y llena de agonía.

Por fin, sus rostros cayeron agotados, lo único que las mantenía en pie eran las cadenas que las sujetaban a los crucifijos, sin podes levantar la mirada, sus ojos se oscureciera el odio y rencor inundo sus miradas y eso les dio fuerza para encarar a sus enemigos.

Boomer al oír tan desgarrador sonido siente algo horrible en el pecho al escuchar aquellos gritos, sus hermanos también pero no con la intensidad del rubio, siente como si lo despertaran de un sueño y lo transportara a una pesadilla, y se acerca a su hermano Butch para pedir una respuesta a lo que sentía, no soportaba sentirse tan… débil.

-no eres débil hermano, lo que sientes es un don divino que Dios te ha obsequiado-dice con orgullo Butch

-odio sentirme así…-dice Boomer y se aleja un poco del escenario no satisfecho con la respuesta de su hermano, mientras es seguido por este.

Al estar lo suficiente mente apartado empieza a hablar con remordimiento.

-Tú crees que es muy sencillo para mí condenar a estar tres mujeres, hermano?- pregunta Boomer muy preocupado.

-Que mujeres?-pregunta con ironía y burla Butch.

Boomer solo le lanza una mirada de reproche a su hermano, la cual el ignora.

-Dios estará complacido por nuestra labor, no te preocupes, Brick se encargara del resto-dice Butch tratando de devolverle la confianza a Boomer, mientras caminaba a su anterior posición.

- _Que el cielo nos ampare si lo que estamos haciendo es completa mente inmerecido_ -piensa Boomer rogando mental mente al cielo mientras seguía a su hermano.

Al llegar a su anterior puesto escuchan los gritos de la chica de ojos rosas discutiendo con su hermano el cual ni se inmutaba.

-Esto es una atrocidad, no hemos hecho nada de lo que se nos acusa!-exclama Bombon fuera de sí, empezando a patalear en un vano intento por soltar el agarre de las cuerdas que la sujetaban.

El cielo nocturno se va despejando para así poder darle paso a la luna, una extraña luna color sangre, su brillo intenso se posa encima de las tres chicas, las cuales no entienden nada, en ese momento Boomer olvida cualquier signo de remordimiento que anterior mente sentía, dejando paso al mismo odio compartido con sus hermanos.

-Hijos del altísimo-dice tomando la palabra Brick para tener la atención de todos los presentes-esta es una de las pruebas que les hemos prometido para que vean como los salvaremos de estas criaturas inescrupulosas, que fingen ser lobos con piel de cordero para no levantar sospechas… y poder impedir la palabra del Señor para la salvación de nosotros los hijos de Dios, el portal está empezando a ser poseído por las entidades y si no nos damos prisa muy pronto emergerán de ellas.

Al terminar de oír aquello, los ojos de las chicas obscurecen y su rostro queda en trance, como si estuvieran poseídas por otra persona, pero no era una persona la que las estaban comiendo por dentro y las obligaría a hablar, no…. Era algo más poderoso, más fuerte… el deseo sobrehumano de ira y venganza.

-Nunca olvidaremos esto… ¡Nunca!-dice Burbuja con la vista más oscura y perdida, posando su mirada húmeda e hinchada por tanto llorar hacia el chico que la estaba torturando y matando lenta y dolorosa mente.

-Jamás estaremos en paz, hasta verlos llorar lágrimas de sangre, malditos desgraciados…-dice Bellota sin inmutarse por su vocabulario, con la misma expresión que la rubia, mientras miraba con odio puro al chico de verde mirada, el cual solo miraba la escena con gracia.

-Aunque nos tome una, dos y tres vidas completas, sus almas estarán condenadas hasta que se haga justicia por la imprudencia que están cometiendo, arrepiéntanse antes de que su destino final este escrito en sangre y tal vez los perdonemos por lo que nos hicieron pasar-dice Bonbom con la mirada oscura y perdida, como si la que estuviera hablando fuera otra persona.

Al terminar de oír la advertencia, todos se rieron sin remordimiento y como si lo que oyeron fuera una simple broma, Butch no podía aguantar la gracia y cayó al suelo por las carcajadas al igual que barias personas más, Brick reía con mucha burla como si lo que habían dicho fuera el mejor de los chistes, y Boomer se tapaba la boca para que sus risa no fuera tan escandalosa como la de los demás, incluso los guardias se estaban ahogando con su propias carcajadas.

-Rezaremos por sus almas para ver si apaciguamos la justicia del señor para que solo las condene al quinto infierno-dice por fin Brick al parar de reír para cambiar su expresión por una más seria y dura.

-Lo único que tienen que hacer es pedir clemencia y perdón por todos sus pecados-dice Boomer muy en serio.

-Y…-dice tomando la palabra Butch- jurar su entera lealtad hacia nosotros por medio de un juramento sagrado- los ojos de Butch brillan con malicia- que tendrá que ser firmado por, _el sello inquebrantable_ -dice Butch terminando su oración con una sonrisa seductora.

Sus dos hermanos lo voltean a ver como si lo que acabara de decir fuera un disparate, pero decidieron seguir le el juego, para que el resto de las personas presentes creyeran que era parte del ritual.

 **Continuara…**

 **n.n Cual será aquel cello inquebrantable?...¿Quién será la amiga de la "abuela" de bombon?... ¿qué sería de mi sin un poco de suspenso?**

 ** _*Abad:_** _la máxima autoridad en un monasterio._

 ** _*Fierra, hierra o Yerra:_** _ **se**_ _ **que se**_ _ **ganado.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SUS HERMOSO REVIEWS! Me hacen muy feliz n.n, no los merezco T-T muchas gracias a:**_

 _ **Lady Of The Death:**_ _Gracias n/n uno hace lo que puede, la verdad debo defender a bellota u.u es parte de mi historia -3-, no es que sea boba solo es… curiosa n.n._

 _1\. no es que no cuide sus cosas LA POBRECITA ESTABA CANSADA TTOTT la hice caminar mucho._

 _2\. no tenía más dinero para pagarle otra habitación u.u._

 _3\. uno nunca sabe si llega a necesitar un arma (creo…)._

 _4\. nunca le avisaron *puchero*._

 _A tenido peores etá acostumbrado *se encoje de hombros* en este capítulo lo explico :3, estaba desorientado por el insomnio, no es la primera mujer que aparece en su cama, que sea monje no le quita lo mujeriego ( conoces a miroku?), le han ocurrido cosas peores, y lo se n.n el rojito es tu favorito por eso trato de hacer lo mejor posible, espero que nos leamos pronto (por cierto el fanfic que haces de "Little Bird" QUE SUMMERY *.* ME INCLINO ANTE TU GENIALIDAD, lo hubiera leído si no hubieras puesto la advertencia de que no es apta para personas sensibles T-T si no lo hubiera leído me hubiera obligado a seguir leyendo hasta el final pero MUCHAS GRACIAS soy muy delicada n/n, pero aun así te felicito SI ASI ES EL SUMMERY NO ME IMAGINO LA HISTORYA *u*)_

 _ **Onee-chan:**_ _-/- onee-chan *puchero* no soy tan pequeña, g-gracias n/n me esfuerzo, no creo… soy más del tipo artístico n.n no el escrito, que es una redacción o.o?, mínimo espero que ocupes el primer puesto onee-chan -3-, ya casi cumplo 16 años *u*! en septiembre 20, are a tu Brick lo más sensual posible! Lo juro ante el todo poderoso poder de lo kawaii *dice en pose heroica (tipo bombon) con el brazo extendido al cielo y una mano en la cadera, con los ojos brillantes y un aura de flores*._

 _ **CONO:**_ _de verdad *u*? NADA ME HACE MAS FELIZ QUE HACER FELICES A LAS MARAVILLOSAS ESCRITORAS pregúntaselo a mi onee-chan si quieres :3, n/n ne que bueno quería surgir un impacto con la actitud de Butch -3- ni tan correcto porque arrasa con todos los bares del pueblo y coquetea con la primera cosa con faldas que ve pasar , si bellota pensó con cabeza fría en esos momentos o lo hubiera ido peor u.u, no sé porque prefieren tanto a Brick -.- (PERO MEJOR PARA MI *u* BOOMER ES MIO!) pero por ti prometo hacerlo lo más papacito posible n.n y si él es el peor, hermosa quien o.o? Brick? O me lo dices a mi ?, respira linda jejejeje, espero que sea de tu agrado el chapter n.n nos leemos ( Y AUN ESPERO LA CONTI DE " fantasma de 6 dias"! *Puchero triste*)_

 _ **Ruka-chan:**_ _hola ruka-chan n.n, muchas gracias!, si esta muyyyy acostumbrad, si no lo hubieran hecho no tendrían una historia que contar y una venganza que ejercer no crees?, gustar se queda corto! LO AME! Pues valla sorpresa… hubiera jurado que era burbuja e.e menos mal y no aposte dinero n.n, TODOS MENOS MI HERMOSO Y SENSUAL BOOMER TTOTT el no Q.Q es tan joven y hermoso…, nos leemos muy pronto ruka-chan n.n._

 _ **Aaly:**_ _pera mí es un verdadero placer contestar todos tus reviews, es lo menos que puedo hacer de que te tomes las molestias de dejarme reviews, si Butch quería que tuviera un carácter más… indescriptible, créeme a mí también me sorprendió CASI ME ASUSTE hasta que me di cuenta de la que escribía era yo soy… algo despistada, más de uno y no tienes NI idea, Butch no le llega ni a los talones de lo extremista que es Brick (me da miedo), si n.n Butch tan… Butch :3 jijiji._

 _ **MariiDii:**_ _gracias n.n, es un honor para mí, lose he leído tus fanfics y se nota que amas a los rojitos :3._

 _ **BrickxBloss:**_ _gracias *u* significa mucho para mí, si… me di cuenta n.n siempre ponen a Bell como la zorra que persigue a Brick e.e yo me dije "es muy monótono" y decidí explorar otros villanos n.n, eso es un análisis muy profundo… creo que me has dado una idea :3, aquí sabras que le paso a tu bomboncito favorito n.n,… en serio!? GENIAL! T3T_

 _Eso lo estoy arreglando aquí n.n… una pregunta ¿Qué es omnipresente?, si eso lo tengo que mejorar hasta yo me confundo sin darme cuenta, tu forma de hablar es algo (para no decir que MUY) madura y me hace sentir como una completa niña PERO ME ENCANTA mejorare si te sigo leyendo *.*._

 _Pd: nada me da más dicha que formar una sonrisa en los bellos rostros de las talentosas escritoras como tu es parta mi un placer y un honor, y el crédito que yo te doy es **POCO** al compararlo con el que de verdad te mereces -3-, ya estoy deseando que nos leamos muy pronto. _

_**Melanie O:**_ _COMO USTED HORDENE SEÑORITA! *dice estilo chibi y forma militar*, aquí esta la conti y lo que le paso a su bombon espero que le guste, gracias por leer me *u*, n.n es lindo ver nuevos lectores, te hacen sentir meno inútil TuT._

 _ **ME MERESCO ALGUN REVIEW? *3*, Si? No? Tal vez? n.n**_

 _ ***bostezo* tengo sueño… *cabecea cansada estilo chibi y se cae al piso, cierra los ojos y se le sale la baba***_


End file.
